An Unexpected Visitor
by leothelion1
Summary: The start of this season took place in July when summer holiday starts. This is 2 weeks after Chris died and the baby Chris is born. Then an unexpected visitor arrived and the sisters found out that they are related. Review plz! Your comments mean alot.
1. Default Chapter

**Charmed **

**Fan fiction: An Unexpected Visitor**

"Season 7" 

**Characters: **Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Chris (the baby), Simon.

The start of this season took place in July when summer holiday starts. This episode began in the afternoon when a cab drove to the street and stopped at the Manor.

When the cab stopped on the street, a young Asian teenager walked out of the cab and walked towards to the house beside the Manor. This Asian teenager has sort of long black hair. His height is about 5 feet 4 and carrying a suitcase.

Boy (took out his mobile and starts dialing): Hello! Mr. McCan. It's me Simon Wong.

Mr. McCan: Yes, what can I do for you?

Simon (exasperated): What can you do for me? Excuse me, but aren't you suppose to be here to give me my key, so that I can actually move into my

House?

Mr. McCan: Oh no! I'm really sorry Mr. Wong I've forgot to tell you that the key is not ready yet. The owner is not back yet from their vacation.

Simon: What? Oh now you tell me! I came all the way from LA to San Francisco and now you tell me it's not ready. Where am I suppose to live then?

The phone went dead.

Simon: Damn it! Why does it have to be now? Great I'm trapped in San Francisco andmobile is out of batteries.

Simon walked towards the Manor and knocked on the door.

Piper (walking towards the door holding little baby Chris in her arms): Phoebe, did you forget your keys again?

(Opens the door)

Piper: Err Hi! What can I do for you?

Simon: I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a cab because my mobile is out of electricity.

Piper: Oh sure come on in. (Opening the door more wider) Careful watch your step.

Then Simon walked into the Manor with his suitcase, as Piper walked him to the kitchen.

Simon (Approaching to the table): I'm very sorry to bother you like this.

Piper: Oh no! It's okay. It's just my two sons and me; it's quite boring really. Here (Piper handed Simon the phone)

Simon: Thanks. (dialing)

So, you'll be here in about ten minutes. Ok bye. (hung up the phone) (sign, rolled his eyes)

Piper: Not having a good day eh? (Handing Simon a cup of tea)

Simon: Yah, thanks. (receiving the tea)

Piper: So, what happened? What brings you here?

Simon: Well! I'm suppose to pick up my keys from my real estate agent, so that I can move in.

Piper: Really? Which house?

Simon: Just next door. By the way my name is Simon.

Piper: Welcome, I'm Piper. Looks like we're gonna be neighbors.

Simon: My agent apparently forgot to tell me that he doesn't have the keys till tomorrow and I came all the way from LA to here.

Piper: Oh that's not too good.

Simon: I've already call a cab, it should be here a few minutes later. Sorry to bother you.

Piper: No it's ok. Oh by the way this is my son, Chris. Then she showed Simon the baby. My other son is Wyatt. He's over there by the pen.

Simon: Wow! They are so cute. You are a mother of two cute sons, you're incredible.

(Cab is outside the Manor and honked)

Simon: Oh here's the cab, thanks for letting me stay and everything.

Piper: No problem, but where are you going to do then?

Simon: Well I think I'll go to a hotel or something, I think the real estate people will arrange something since they made such a horrible mistake. Thanks.

Piper: Bye! Good luck.

(Simon exits the manor and entered the cab)

Then Piper closed the door and walked back into the house, she saw a demon walking around the kitchen searching for something. The demon saw Piper and threw a fireball at her.

Piper: What the? (She still holding baby Chris, ran to take cover.)

Then the demon walked closer planning to take on Piper.

Piper: Leo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo orbed beside Piper and knew what happened instantly.

Piper: Leo, take Chris and Wyatt upstairs and Wyatt's in the kitchen hurry.

Leo: Ok just be careful. (he orbed away)

Piper walked in front of that demon and vanquished him in 2 seconds.

Theme song

At 6:00 pm.

Phoebe and Paige got home simultaneously and walked straight towards the living room.

Phoebe: Piper! I'm home and how are my little nephews? (as she approached to babyChris)

Piper: Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Oh, Paige how's your temp job?

Phoebe: Ya, I haven't heard you talk about it lately. How was it?

Paige: Well the job was a train wreck! Total disaster. This time I have to work at a pet store. I have to pick up dung and got scratched by 2 cats.

Phoebe: Well mine wasn't good either. My columns are a mess. It seems that I can'tgood advice anymore without my powers.

Paige: Oh please! You know that's not true.

Phoebe (picked up a watch on the floor): Piper, whose watch is this? And why are there burnt marks at the alley.

Piper: OH it must be Simon's.

Paige: Simon eh? (eyeing her suspiciously) Do tell.

Phoebe: You've got a new boyfriend. I thought you still love Leo?

Piper: Yes I do and Simon is just a kid.

Paige and Phoebe: Huh?

Piper: He's our new neighbor just came over and used our phone cause his mobile is out electricity.

Paige and Phoebe: Oh.

Phoebe: what about the burnt marks?

Piper: Well in case you don't' know a demon attacked after Simon left. Don't worry I vanquished it already so chill. Besides dinner's almost ready

Paige: Hold on! Did you check the book?

Piper: Yes! It's just a stupid low-level demon. But it's quite weird though because he's not after Wyatt. He was looking for something I think. Anyways, lets go the food is getting cold.

(While the charmed ones were having dinner, Simon was walking on a dark alley in downtown)

Simon: Great! I'm lost and nobody is here. Just me and the dark alley. Great way to spend a night.

(clunk) Simon heard the sound of a glassware broken. Then he heard people walking towards him.

Simon yelled: Hello? Is anybody here? I'm sorry but I'm lost .

(No reply, but the footsteps are getting louder and clearer. Simon was started to be frightened)

Simon: Anyone? (Shaken)

Then Simon saw 4 men appeared in front of him. Two in front and two behind him. The two in front were dressed in black. They wore a huge black trench coat and hold a cross bow. The two behind him were dressed in rags, just filthy. Their appearances were not exactly pleasant too. As they walked towards Simon, he knew he was in some kind of trouble. He knew something bad is going to happen and soon.

Simon (Shouted) : Go away! (As he walked against to the wall and picked up a metal pipe as a weapon.) What do you want? I don't have money!

Man in black trench coat holding the crossbow: We're here to help you find your way home. In hell.

The other men laughed out loud and approaching towards Simon.

Simon knowing that if he doesn't do something he would be killed ran towards the men with the filthy rags and hit one of them with the pipe. He could hear the men with the rags swore loudly, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could. When he was about to walk out of the alley the men with trench coat appeared in front of him. One of the men shot an arrow at him. Simon knew that this was it. His body was stiff frozen, he couldn't move one bit. Just when the arrow got to Simon a bluish white light descended and a man (Leo) pulled him away from the arrow.

Simon (baffled): What happened? Why are these people attacking me?

Leo: We don't have time to explain. We have to leave now.

The two men in trench coats charged at Leo. Then he threw two veils of potions and vanquished them both.

Simon: What was that?

Before Leo had time to answer the two ragged men charged at Leo. One of them attacked from his back. He had Leo's in an arm lock. The other demon punched Leo hard in the stomach.

Leo (screaming in agony): Ahhh! (as he got punched again in the stomach) Run now!!!!!

The two men stopped and ran after Simon. Simon did what he was told. He ran as fast as he could, but not as fast as the men. One of them grabbed Simon and put his hand on his throat, attempting to strangle him.

Men #1: Where is it? Where did you hide it?

Simon: (trying to break free) Help!!!!!!

Leo got up and shot electricity on the demon that strangled him. The demon exploded to ashes. Before Leo could attack the other demon, the other demon threw an energy ball at Leo. He missed. Then he lunged at Leo and started punching his face then the stomach. Simon didn't know what to do. He was weaponless, he dropped it when the other demon was strangling him. He had to save Leo. Then he yelled: Pipe. Then the pipe flew towards the demon and stabbed him in the back. The demon burst in flames and exploded.

Leo( got up rubbing his stomach): We have to go now before more of them arrive.

Simon: How? And who are you?

Leo: I'm Leo well let's go. ( he grabbed Simon's arm and orbed out of there)

Scene 2:

Leo and Simon orbed back to the Manor in the living room.

Simon (puzzled): Okay! What the hell is going on? (tears) (shouting) What are those things that attacked me? How did you appear from one place to another

? Is this some kind of a joke or game show or something. Because what-

ever it is it's not funny!!!!!!!

Piper: Leo!! Is that you? Did you bring someone here?

(The sister walked from the kitchen towards to the living room)

Leo ( gave Simon a hug): It's ok. Everything is fine. It's over.

(Arrived to the living room)

Phoebe: Leo, who's this?

Piper: Simon???????

Simon (opened his eyes): Piper? OH God what the hell?

Paige: So? He's Simon?

Piper: Leo, explain!!!!!

Leo: Well! Simon just got attacked by two dark lighters and two other upper level

Demons.

Phoebe: Wow!! (Sound impressed) And he got here alive. You must be good.

Simon: what demons??? (exasperated) What are those things? How come they could shoot fireballs? You!!! How come you can teleport?

Paige: Err well it's call orbing .

Leo: Look I think those demons were after you because of your magic.

Simon: there are no such things as magic!!!!!!

Paige: Well didn't you see it already?

Leo: Simon, calm down. I'll explain everything, but you need to be patient with me.

Simon: Right. Sorry! It's just too much to handle in a day.

Phoebe: Have you eaten yet? Lets go to the kitchen.

Simon: Thanks. That would be great.

(All of them walked towards to the kitchen and sat down at a table.)

Piper: Ok! What do you want to know?

Simon: Well, Everything why those things or demons are after me?

Paige: Do you have a power? An active power?

Simon: I didn't know about magic until today. I thought it was all fairy tale.

Leo: Did you at least show signs of magic? Any supernatural events that you caused?

Simon: (Sipping his tea) Now that you mentioned it I think this is a bit. I mean just these few days, when I touch people or made contact with people somehow I think I can have a glimpse of their memory. I thought I was too stressed. Besides it just happened like 3 seconds, so ya.

Phoebe: Oh! You have premonitions? That's my power!

Paige: Phoebe! He said memories not a vision.

Leo: Well when the demon attacked, the pipe stabbed him. It was all your doing.

Simon: You're kidding right?Leo: No. Anyways I'll go up to the elders and try to find out something. Piper you okay with all this?

Piper: Ya go. I'll call you if we need you.

Paige: It seems that we're all invisible. We're still alive you know Leo.

Leo's smiled and orbed away.

Piper: Want more soup?

Simon: No it's okay. I have enough for a day. I don't really have an appetite anyways.

Phoebe: So why are you all alone? Where are your parents?

Simon: Well my mother died 3 years ago. My stepfather died just a week ago, so I'm parentless.

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Simon: It's ok.

Piper: What about your relatives? Why did you come all the way from LA to here?

Simon: I don't have any relatives, or not that I know of. My stepfather's relatives hatedme. My mother is like the second wife or something. So, the sons and daughters his first wife hates my mother and I.

Paige: Ouch! Family issues.

Simon: Ya. We have a big family. My stepfather is extremely rich. He's like a father tome. He took me as if I was his own son.

Paige: Let me guess. There comes the jealousy part. Where your stepbros and sis hated

You and all that.

Simon: Right. Before my mother died she left me a house the one beside yours. She saidthat I have a grandaunt. She said that my grandaunt lives close to this area. My stepfather wanted me to find her and live with her.

Phoebe: What's her name? Maybe I can help you. I can post a column about your grandaunt.

Simon: Wait (took out a piece of paper) Her name is Penelope Hallewail.

(The sisters looked at with the mouths open)

Paige: You're not joking right?

Simon: NO why?

Paige: you don't need to look for her because she's dead already.

Simon: What? How do you know? Is it like your magic powers or something?

Phoebe: No it's because she's our gramps.

Simon: you're joking.

Piper: If what you said is right. That means we're cousins.

Phoebe: what' is your mother's name?

Simon: Eh Polly Hallewail.

Paige: Freaky.

(Leo orbed back)

Leo: Hey I think I've got something.

Phoebe: Ya we too.

Piper: we just found out that Simon and us are related. He's our little cousin.

Leo: What? How's that possible?

Phoebe: I dunno, but the only answer to this is to ask gramps. We'll have to summon her.

Piper: What did you say that you found out from the elders?

Leo: It looks like the demons are not after Simon, but something that Simon has.

Simon: Huh? What is that?

Leo: We have no idea.

Paige: I'll get the candles.

Simon: What are you all planning to do? Call the police?

Phoebe: Oh no, police don't handle these things. We need to ask gramps if we are relatives.

Simon: I thought she's dead.

Paige: We're gonna summon her from the dead.

Simon: Ok I'm still trying to get use to that there are such things as magic.

Paige placed the candles in a circle and Phoebe lit them up. Piper was holding baby Chris and Leo was holding Wyatt.

Phoebe: Hear these words

Hear the cries

Paige: Spirit of the other side

Piper: come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide.

Then Penelope appeared inside the circle of candles.

Penny: Hi! How are you all? I haven't heard of you lately and how's baby Chris? (Shewalked out of the circle and hold baby Chris?

Phoebe: Gramps we need to ask you something.

Penny: Ya sure.

Paige: Do you happen to have a sister?

Penny: (eyebrow furrowed) How did you know that?

Piper: So, it's true.

Penny: Well we were actually twins. She was my younger sister, Prudence. She was kidnapped when she was 10. I couldn't find her until the day the she died. She

Told me that she have a daughter and asked me to take care of her and then she died.

Leo: her name is Polly?

Penny: How did you know that?

Piper: Cause the son of Polly is here.

Simon: (Shy) Err Hi?

Penny: Oh my! Where's your mother?

Simon: Err she died 3 years ago.

Piper: so he is our relative.

Paige: but why is he Chinese? No offense.

Penny: (chucked): that's because my sister Prudence married a Chinese guy.

Simon: My mom married a Chinese guy too. She said he died when I was born.

Phoebe: Wow.

Leo: Penny! Do you know anything that your sister possesses that is powerful?

Penny: Actually I think so. That was why Prudence had to see me before she died.

She said that she found a crystal that contains a mysterious power. She was scared

That demons would came after her daughter. So, she asked me to protect her child

. Unfortunately I couldn't find her daughter and I died a year later.

Simon: Actually my mom gave me a box before she died. But it's at the motel with my other belongings.

Piper: Leo why don't you orb Simon so that he could get his stuff.

Leo: Ya sure. (Looks at Simon) You ready?

Simon: Guess so. It feels so weird when you do that orbing thing.

Leo: (Put his hand on Simon's shoulder) Don't worry you'll get use to it. (They orbed away)

Phoebe: Paige and I will go upstairs to check the book and make some potions. Piper Why don't you take Wyatt and Chris upstairs.

Piper: Ya sure.

(Leo and Simon orbed back to the attic)

Phoebe: Hey you guys are back. Can I have a look at the crystal? See if the Book of Shadows has anything there to help us solve the mystery.

Simon: Where is err Grandaunt?

Paige: She's gone already.

Simon opens the box and inside the box is a very large green crystal in the shape of a diamond. It just hovered in the air and glittering.

Paige: Well there's nothing in the book about this crystal, but I found out about the demons you fought Leo.

Leo: what are they?

Paige: They are actually a group of assassins called the Sacrons. This group containsmany upper level demons and they actually work for any demon that can offer them the chance of kill innocents and witches. Charming.

Phoebe: Meaning they could be working for anyone.

Piper shouted: Leo! Phoebe! Paige!!!

(Simon, Leo, Paige and Phoebe orbed to the nursery.)

Inside the room there is a demon holding baby Chris and Piper was standing outside the door.

Demon: Don't come any closer, or else the boy dies.

Phoebe: What do you want?

Demon: The boy and the crystal of course.

Paige: Why do you want that crystal so badly?

Demon: That's none of your business. Now give me the crystal and the boy now!!!!!!

Leo: You can have the crystal, but you can't have Simon.

Demon: Then the baby dies.

Piper: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Paige: why do you want him?

Demon: We need him to activate the crystal. I said too much now!!!!!

Simon: Ok! Holding the box. You have to promise to let Chris go.

Demon: Sure, whatever.

Leo and Piper: Simon! No !

Simon: it's ok. ( walking towards the demon) Well give them back their baby.

Demon: Word of an advice boy. Never trust a demon. (grabbed Simon and teleported)

Paige: Damn it ! Now he has Chris, Simon and the crystal.

Phoebe: (Smirking) I don't think so.

Piper: what?

Phoebe: (She took out the crystal from her pocket on the pants) The demon only has the box. He'll be wanting this crystal.

Leo: But how? I thought Simon put the crystal back before we left the attic.

Phoebe: While we were talking to the demon. Simon took out the crystal and gave it tome.

Paige: Wow! He's smart. Nice to have a cousin that's smart.

Piper: (worried) What if he kills Chris? (Nervous break down)

Leo: don't worry. I believe in Simon. Besides now we have a leverage,

Phoebe: I'll start scribing.

Scene 3 ( at the attic)

Piper: have you find him yet?

Phoebe: No, I can't. I dunno why?

Paige: What if they're in the underworld?

Leo: Then we won't be able to find them. They must be there.

Piper: Chris!!!

Then the crystal on the table vibrated violently and levitated to the air. Not only that but it's also glittering.

Leo: Maybe it's trying to tell us something.

Then the a hologram projected from the crystal.

Phoebe: Look !! ( Pointing at the hologram)

There was Simon holding Chris at the underworld. The sky was pitch black and there are many rocks and boulders everywhere. There are 5 demons chasing after him and Chris.

Simon: Damn it!! Help!!

Demon#1: Come out kid. Or else I'll kill you both.

Simon was hiding behind a big boulder, then another demon teleported beside him with a fireball on his hand.

Piper: NO!!!!!!! (piper screamed)

Demon#2: Don't move. OR else. His hand aiming at Simon and Chris. (He opened his mouth wanting to tell the others)

Before he could do that Simon: Err. Make him feel what cannot be, flames of fire that'll

Make his flee. (Then the demon burst in flames and vanquished)

Phoebe: He's good.

The hologram disappeared and the crystal fell to the floor.

Piper: we've seen enough lets go!

(they orbed to the underworld)

Back to the underworld

(Instead of keeping that demon quite by killing him, Simon attracted more demons. The other demons kept shooting fireballs at him. Then Leo and the girls appeared)

Phoebe pulled Simon and took cover while the others were vanquishing demons.

Then Leo walked over to Simon and said: thanks I'll take him back to the house. ( he orbed away)

Phoebe: Are you okay?

Simon: Ya for now. But I'm not so sure about the others.

(The number of demons increased. A demon teleported beside Phoebe and pulled her away. The crystal fell from her hand and flew right at Simon. Just when the demon wanted to attack Simon the crystal projected a shield and protected Simon.

Simon: Umm I cast this spell to make fell to the darkest regions of the burning hell. (The demon vanquished)

Phoebe: You ok?

Simon: Ya (the shield disappeared) (Simon whispered to the crystal): please help my other cousins. ( the crystal glittered and Simon fell into a trance and said: Aserath, Asera, Endometrium. Then all the demons were vanquished.)

Piper: Let's go now!

Paige orbed the others back to the manor.

Scene 4

(manor ) IN the living room

Piper: IS Chris ok?

Leo: Ya he fell asleep, don't worry.

Piper: Simon, I don't know what to say. Thank you for saving my son.

Leo: Ya thank you.

Simon: Anyone would have done the same thing.

Paige: you sure? Because you sacrificed yourself to save Chris.

Phoebe: Only family would do such thing and you are a part of our family.

Simon( sobbing): wow!! Thanks I mean I never really had any relatives. (smiling)

Phoebe: But how did you get away from the demon who kidnapped you and Chris?

Simon: Well when I gave you the crystal I also took one of your potions.

Paige: that's why.

Piper: Welcome to our family.

The End 


	2. Family Reunion

**Charmed:**

**Fan fiction: Family Reunion **

Season 7

(The day after Simon arrived)

**Characters involved: **Simon, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, baby Chris, future Chris

, Darryl, and Gideon.

This is the day after Simon arrived at the manor and the reunion of the family.

Scene 1: (Manor) (Morning)

(Simon walking downstairs to the dining table from Phoebe's room)

Piper: Morning! Did you have a good sleep?

Simon: Well, ya. After what happened yesterday, I was exhausted.

(Walking towards the table and sat down)

(Paige and Phoebe arrived)

Phoebe: Morning everyone!!!!

Paige: Wow you're happy. (Exaggerated)

Simon: Oh sorry Phoebe for err... that I kicked you out of your room.

Phoebe: It's ok!! I mean we are family right. Don't mind Paige, she grumpy because she

Hasn't have her coffee yet.

Paige: I'm not grumpy!

Piper and Phoebe stared at her in disbelieve.

Paige: Ok maybe a bit.

Piper: Here's the breakfast! (Handing everyone breakfast)

(Everyone started eating)

Leo orbed suddenly

Simon: Oh my God! (Freaked out and knocked out a glass of milk.

Leo: Sorry! Are you okay?

Simon: Yeah. I'm still not getting use to this.

Phoebe: Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll get use to this because we did.

Piper: What's up?

Leo: (Looking at Simon) Can I borrow your crystal so that I can bring to the other elders and try to find out what it is?

Simon: Ya sure. (Took out from his pocket and gave if to Leo)

Leo: Thanks (orbed away)

Paige: Well I'm off to work.

Phoebe: Wait up! Me too.

(Paige and Phoebe left)

Piper: Looks like it's just the four of us.

Simon: (chuckled) yeah.

Telephone rang (Piper walked over holding Chris and answered the phone)

Piper: What? Okay so Chris is suppose to come to the hospital today?

I thought the checkup is tomorrow?

Oh you've made a mistake.

It's okay. I'm come now.

Simon: Time for Chris's checkup?

Piper: Yeah.

Simon: Go ahead. I'll watch Wyatt.

Piper: Are you sure? I'll call Leo.

Simon: No really it's okay. I know how to take care kids.

Piper: But I can't just leave you alone. What if the demons that are after you decided

To attack?

Simon: It's ok. Phoebe gave me dozens of vanquishing potions and Paige put crystalsin Phoebe's room. She said as long as I remain there I'd be fine. If something happens I'll call Leo.

Piper: Okay. (Seems reluctant) I'll be back in about half an hour.

Simon: Don't rush. Watch your speed.

Piper gave Simon a hug and Simon had a glimpse of her memory immediately.

Piper: What's wrong? Are you okay?

Simon: There's actually a future version of Chris?

Piper: What?

Simon: I mean I just saw your memory. So, the older version of Chris came all the way from the future.

Piper: Yeah he is a sweet boy.

Simon: Is he dead?

Piper: Yeah. (Looking sad) That's why I'm so focused on baby Chris and Wyatt, so that I

can make the future better of them.

Simon: I'm sorry that I mentioned this. I mean it must have been hard for you.

Piper: It's okay. Be careful. Bye

(Piper took Chris and left the manor)

Simon: Looks like it's just you and me Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at him and nodded.

Simon: Okay lets go upstairs now Wyatt, so that there won't be evil demons attacking you and your uncle.

(Simon and Wyatt walked upstairs to Phoebe's room. Then Simon had another vision or a glimpse of Wyatt's memories. It was the scene when the future Chris played with him and the scene when an elder Gideon stabbed him while he was trying to protect Wyatt)

Simon looked at Wyatt: You like him don't you? He protected you from Gideon.

Wyatt: Yeah (nodded)

(Simon took Wyatt and sat at the bed)

Simon: Hmm I wonder if this works. Oh what the heck.

(Trying to think of a spell) "The past is the future

The future is the past

What's once reside here

Return from there to here

In this day

And in this hour

I've call upon the ancient power.

Come back to here through space and time

So that I can correct Gideon's crime.

(Then a person appeared on the bed suddenly, surprised Simon. That man looked like the person he saw in Piper and Wyatt's memories, Chris. Simon walked away from the bed immediately)

Theme Song

Scene 2 (Phoebe's room)

Simon: Oh shoot! What have I done?

(The man lying on the bed was injured badly. It seemed like that he have been stabbed in stomach. There was blood and he was moaning in agony and kept saying "Dad")

Simon: Err ok is this suppose to be a hologram?

(Surprised he walked over there and poked at his stomach. Then he yelled: Arr! What the hell are you doing?")

Simon: OH my God! He's real. You're Chris. OH no that spell must have sent him here from the past. Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to cast a spell.

Chris: Who are you? Where am I?

Simon: LEO!!!!!!! Hurry. HELP!!!!!

Leo orbed immediately and Simon's side.

Leo: What happened?

(Then he stared at Chris)

Chris: Dad? (started breathing rapidly)

Leo: What happened? (walking towards Chris and kneeled down beside him)

Simon: Well! I didn't know really! I just wanted to cast a spell so that I can see how the future version of Chris looked like. I didn't know I'll actually bring him to me.

Leo: Chris! (Kneeled beside Chris) Don't worry, It's gonna be fine okay.

How did you know about Chris? (Facing Simon)

Simon: I saw a glimpse of Piper and Wyatt's memories. I'm really sorry!! (Eyes getting

Red)

Leo: It's okay. I know it's not your fault. (Facing Chris) Don't worry sweetie. We'll sort this out okay?

Chris: (Moaning) What is this?

Leo: This is the future. Three weeks after you died.

Chris: Arr!! (Pressing on to his stomach as more blood starting to gush out)

Simon: Wait! Leo we can fix this.

Leo: what?

Simon: You can heal him and then send him back to the past, so that he doesn't have tobe dead.

Leo: I can't! Gideon's magic did this to him only Gideon can heal him.

Simon: Gimme my crystal.

Leo: What does the crystal have to do with this?

Simon: Just give it to me!!!!

(Leo gave Simon the crystal immediately)

Simon: (Crystal glittered) (He fell into a trance) "Aserath Asera, Braquium Amendo." (Green light projected from the crystal and shot at Chris's wound. The light sort of healing him, but not entirely.)

Leo: Chris, how do you feel? (Anxious)

Chris: Better, much better dad.

Simon: Okay that will buy us some time.

Leo: It's still not healed though. He'll still die eventually

Simon: Then Gideon will have to help us to heal him then.

Leo: He's dead already. (Baffled)

Simon: If the spelled worked on Chris its gonna work on Gideon. Then I'm gonna force him to heal Chris.

Leo: It's impossible. He's a very powerful elder.

Simon: Hold Wyatt. (Gave Wyatt to Leo)

Leo: Simon! Don't!

Simon: "The past is the present

The present is the past

I summon Gideon of the moment of his last

In this day

And in this hour

I've call upon the ancient power

Send him now through space and time

So that he can correct his crime."

Then Gideon surrounded by white lights appeared in front of Simon.

Gideon: What? Wyatt!!!!!!!!

(Then he conjured the dagger that killed Chris and charged at Wyatt)

Leo: (Shouted) NO!!!!!!!

As Gideon approaches Simon's crystal projected a force shield and shielded them. Gideon hit the force field and flew back to the wall.

Simon: Okay I can do this. (Nervous)

"I order you to heal Chris now

Another way I don't know how

Correct your hideous scandalous crime

Just heal him now before its time.

(Gideon was under Simon's spell. Then the force field disappeared. He fell into some sort of a trance and walked over to Chris and started healing him.)

Chris: (Rubbing his stomach and smiled) Dad! (Gave Leo a hug.) I thought this is it.

Simon: Ok step away from Gideon now!!!!!

Chris and Leo moved to the other side of the room immediately. Then Gideon fought off the spell and gained consciousness. He looked furiously at Simon and charged at Wyatt. Then the crystal projected a shield again. Gideon lunged the dagger to the shield and he started to penetrate the shield. When he almost succeeded penetrating the force shield Simon immediately cast a spell.

Simon: "I've call upon the ancient power

Help me in this critical hour

Wipe Gideon's memories from now and then

So that he don't remember when

In this day

In this hour

I've call upon the ancient power

Take him back to his rightful space.

Send him back through time and space."

Gideon vanished.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

Chris: (Walked over to Simon and hugged him) Thank you so much for everything you

did. You saved my life. How can I ever replay you?

Simon: (His face is only up to Chris' chest because of his height) Whoa! You don't need to. It's sort of like an accident. By the way I'm Simon. I'm sort of err your uncle?

Chris: What?

Leo: It's complicated. But the main thing is that we should stop Gideon because he

Knew about this.

Simon: Don't worry. My spell should have wiped his memory.

Chris: Dad! You have to send me back so that I can stop him.

Leo: And risk you getting killed by Gideon again. No!!!!!!!

Chris: But!!!!!

Leo: No buts!!!!! I've already lost you once. I can't lose you again. (Seriously)

Simon: Maybe you don't have to do anything.

Leo: What do you mean?

Simon: (Holding the crystal and touched his hand.) Okay. Right.

Leo: Did you just go through my memories?

Simon: Yeah! And I don't think it's necessary to stop Gideon. I think it's best not to intervene. When I cast that spell and draw Chris to us, nobody was there at that moment. Because of this, Paige thought Chris was dead and so did you.

Leo: You're right. I now realized that I have two different memories because you summoned Chris and changed the future.

Simon: Right! If I am right. Besides not knowing that Chris is alive the Leo back in

The past will kill Gideon and save Wyatt.

Then the Crystal projected a hologram and shown them the event after Gideon got back. Everything was according to what Simon has said. After the hologram has shown that Leo killed Gideon the hologram was gone.

Chris: I can't believe this is over.

Leo: Neither did I.

Chris: Dad! You have to send me back to the past so that I can tell everyone about this.

Leo: No! I don't think you should tell anyone about this when you get back.

Chris: Why?

Simon: Because it might change the future and none of them knew who I am until three weeks later. It's gonna take a lot of explaining for this.

Chris: So, you're saying that I shouldn't go back?

Leo: No, but when you get back you have to hide away from us.

Chris: Until three weeks later till today.

Simon: Then we can explain everything easily and it doesn't change the future too much.

Chris: Where should I go?

Leo: Magic School.

Chris: Okay then. Thank you for everything Simon. Bye Dad.

(Simon reversed the spell and sent Chris back to his time)

Leo: You don't know what you have done for us. Thank you.

Simon: It's okay. I mean he is my nephew and you did saved my butt like twice or something.

Then a second later Chris orbed to Phoebe's room where Simon and Leo are.

Simon: Huh? What? I thought I just sent you back?

Leo: Well, you see time traveling is complicated.

Simon: I told you I'll never get use to this.

(Piper and baby Chris arrived home and walking towards Phoebe's room)

Piper: Simon! Is everything okay dear? (Approached to Phoebe's room)

(Surprised) Chris! What? How? I thought you were dead? (Tears started falling)

Simon: Okay! Why don't I take Wyatt and mini Chris to their rooms, so that you can have a family reunion?

Leo: Thank you.

Simon took Wyatt and baby Chris and walked out of the room.

Piper still shocked: Leo! What the hell?

Leo: I'll explain.

(Scene 3) Kitchen

Simon just placed Wyatt in his playing pen and put Chris to the cradle.

Piper walked down to the kitchen.

Piper: Simon! (Walked over and gave him another hug) God! Thank you for everything

That you have done. I mean first you saved my baby Chris and now the big Chris.

I mean how can I ever repay you?

Simon: It's okay. Really! I mean I'm glad that I can actually do something. I thought I was gonna be useless and not being able to do anything.

Piper: How could you think like that? We are a family. Even if you didn't ask, we still would take care of you.

Simon: thanks.

Leo and big Chris walked down to the kitchen.

Leo: Piper! I'm gonna take Chris to the elders so that we can arrange to send Chris to his

Own time.

Piper: Okay! But he can't leave today. Not until I tell your aunts and have a dinner beforeyou go.

Chris: Okay mom.

Leo and Chris orbed away.

Piper: I'm gonna phone Phoebe and Paige to tell them this. (walked to the phone)

(Scene 4)

Phoebe and Paige arrived home at the same time and opened the door.

Phoebe: Piper! Piper!

(They found her in the living room)

Phoebe: Piper, what you said on the phone is true right?

Piper: Yes! Of course

Paige: How did this happened?

(Leo and Chris orbed home)

Phoebe: (Happy and ran to Chris immediately and gave him a hug) Oh my God! I can't

Believe this. I missed you so much.

Chris: Me too! I thought I was a goner.

Paige: (Hugged him also) So how come you weren't dead? Piper didn't explain clearly.

Simon: I sort of cast a spell and send him here from the past and sort of saved him.

Phoebe: Wow! But why didn't you come to us, knowing that you're not dead?

Chris: Because Simon doesn't appear until this week. I could mess up the future.

Piper: It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alive.

Phoebe: This calls for a party.

Paige: Hear hear!

Piper: So when is Chris leaving?

Leo: Tomorrow.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige: What!

Phoebe: Why so fast?

Leo: The sooner he returns the safer.

Piper: Well I go to the kitchen and start cooking.

Simon: I'll help, so that you guys can spend more time together.

Piper: No! Of course not! You saved Chris if anyone who deserves to be treated nicely. It's you. So sit down and relax.

Simon: (Shy) Okay. (Smiled)

Phoebe and Paige went to the kitchen to help too.

Leo: I need to go up for a while so I'll be back later. (Orbed away)

Chris and Simon sat down on the couch.

Simon: I guess it's just you and me.

Chris: Yeah and..

Simon: If it's about thanking me for saving your life. Save it. Because you and your

Parents have been thanking me since.

Chris: (Smiled) Got it.

Simon: (Brought baby Chris and sat beside Chris) Look it's you. Isn't it interesting to be able to see yourself as a baby?

Chris: Yeah, it is. You know I never imagine seeing myself as baby.

(Baby Chris started crying)

Chris: Is it something I said or do?

Simon: (Giggled) No. It's just that you need to change your diapers.

Chris: Oh (Embarrassed)

Simon: Here. Hold on to the mini you. I need to go and get the diapers.

(Simon walked back)

Simon: (Started changing baby Chris' diapers) (Giggled) Isn't it interesting to seeme changing your diapers?

Chris: No!!!!

Simon: Oh you don't need to be embarrassed.

Chris: Well! Imagine that's you.

Simon: (Smirked) You know for the pass few days Wyatt has been acting like a bigbrother you know that?

Chris: Really?

Simon: Yeah! It's nice to have brother. (Looking sad) I wish I have one to take care of me. To love and pamper me. You know I grew up in a family that's not mine. My stepbrothers and sisters hate me. I wish I have a big brother to talk to.

Chris: You can talk to me!

Simon: (Smiled) Thank you. (Squinted his eye brows pondering)

Chris: What's going on?

Simon: Wait a minute! We've forgot about something.

Chris: About what?

Simon: The inspector. Whoever he is.

Chris: You mean Darryl?

Simon: Yes!(Looked like he thought of something) (Ran to the kitchen) Paige! When you got up to Chris' room on that day, did Chris disappeared already?

Paige: Yeah! I told Darryl that he was dead. I was pissed and crying, but he didn't believe one word I said. I couldn't believe it. I was really pissed about that.

Simon: Then he might come after Chris and try to arrest him won't he?

(Doorbell rang)

Paige: I'll get it! (Walked to the door and opened it) (Surprised) Darryl! (said loudly)

What are you doing here?

Darryl: You should have known. I'm here to take Chris back and I know he's here.

Paige: He's dead!

Darryl: I don't believe a word you say. I don't believe anyways unless I see it. Now step

Aside.

Phoebe walked to the door pissed: So what if you got him to jail? He's gonna be exposed because Chris is just a little baby!

Darryl: That's your problem. Now let me in so that I can do my job. (He pushed open the door. He and a group of police officers marched into the house following by inspector Sheridan.

Phoebe: Wait! (Blocking Darryl) Darryl! He's not here. Please don't do this!

(In the kitchen)

Simon: (Talking to Chris) Hurry! Orb to the attic and you hear any sound walking towardthe attic orb away. You can't be seen.

Chris: Okay (orbed to the attic)

Piper: Come on! We need to stop him.

(Hallway)

Darryl: Phoebe move! (pushed her aside) (Then the police starting searching the house,

But before any of them could proceed to the stairs Simon stopped them.

(Darryl walking towards the kitchen. Simon stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

Simon: Inspector Morris! I demand you to stop whatever you're doing now!

Darryl: I don't know who you are, but if anyone tries to stop me I can charge you.

(pushed Simon aside hard and he fell on the floor)

Paige: What the hell? (Paige was furious and so is Phoebe) You're trying to do your job

Fine! But you don't need to hit people.

Phoebe and Piper helped Simon up. Simon was extremely pissed and looked offended.

Simon: (Furiously) Inspector Morris! This is not a request, it's a demand. I demand you

And your men out of this building now!! Immediately. Or else I will consult my

Lawyer and sue you all.

Inspector Sheridan: Sue us for what? Trying to arrest a fugitive?

Simon: Shut the hell up!

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were surprised and had their eyes wide opened. They've never seen Simon so mad before.

Darryl: Watch your language! Young man!

Simon: If you're gonna search this place, can I see your search warrant?

Sheridan: What? Chris is a fugitive.

Darryl: You should let us take him.

Simon: OH cut the crap! Where's your search warrant?

Darryl: we don't have one.

Simon: Then what the hell are you guys doing here. You all should have known better

That. No warrant no entry. That's like the common rule. Now I can really sue you

If you don't get out of here.

Darryl: For doing our job? (Furious) (Shouting)

The sisters were shocked and couldn't say anything.

Simon: No!! ( Shouted back) For force entry to private property without a search warrant. Also hurting a model good citizen and breaking disturbing the peace.

Darryl: I don't buy that! (Telling the other policemen keep searching don't mind him)

This is by the book.

Simon looking even more offended: Do you know you're breaking the law! Do you know

How much power I have?

Darryl: You don't wanna expose magic. I don't care if you're magical or not. I'm just

Trying to do my job!

Simon: (ran to the kitchen immediately and grabbed the phone)

Sheridan: Whispered. Morris! That kid has a point. If he reports that we'll all be in trouble.

(Simon walked in front of Darryl with a smirk on his face)

Simon: If you won't listen to me. You should listen to him. (Handing him the phone)

Baffled Darryl took the phone: Yes. I'll take my men and leave sir. (Eying Simon) I don't know how you did it, but I'll be back. Chris won't get away with this.

Simon: Is that a threat? Inspector? Because when I'm scared I go to my lawyer!

Furious Darryl took him men and left the manor just before his men reached to the attic.

Paige: Whoa! I didn't know you have it in you.

Phoebe: What did you do? How did you get him to leave?

(Chris orbed)

Chris: What happened? Darryl left? How?

Simon: I told him he doesn't know how much power I have in me.

Piper: Magical power? You cast a spell?

Simon: No. Political power!

Paige: What?

Piper: Explain.

Simon: Well remember my stepfather is a very rich businessman right? Well he happens to know Darryl's boss' boss.

Phoebe: Still, Darryl is not going to give up like that.

Chris: By the time he comes back, I'll be gone tomorrow.

Piper: Dinner's ready!!!!!!!

(Everybody moved to the dining room and have dinner)

(Scene 5) Nursery.

Chris was sitting in the nursery-watching mini Chris and Wyatt sleeping. Then Piper and Leo walked in.

Chris: Mom, Dad!

Leo: So? How do you feel?

Chris: Overwhelmed. Knowing that I'm supposed to be dead but didn't.

Piper: It is good to have you back. You know since we met Simon, good things started to

Happen. It seems like that he's our good luck charm.

Leo: (Chuckled)

Piper: Look at you sleep. (Pointing at Baby Chris). It must feel weird watching you as a

Baby.

Chris: Yeah! It does. I can't believe that this is me. I mean I'm standing in front of mini me. (Laughing)

Leo: You better get some sleep cause you'll need it.

Chris: Ok dad. I don't know why, but I don't really want to leave. I mean I'll miss you all. It doesn't seem important to me anymore to return to the future. I wanted to stay.

Piper: I know we miss you too. But we will all be there again in the future. The future is

Changed. I know it.

Chris: Yeah.

Leo and Piper: Good Night! (Piper gave Chris a hug and a kiss before they leave)

Next morning

(Scene 6 Attic.)

Everybody is present at the attic saying their good byes.

Phoebe: Oh! We have to do this again. (Gave Chris a hug) I'm gonna miss you.

Chris: Me too.

Paige: Here comes the hugging part. (Hugged Chris)

Simon: Umm. Though I don't really know you much. I hope to know you more. I'll

Miss you too. (Hugged Chris)

Chris: Thank you for everything.

Piper: (Holding Chris' hands) Just be careful. Okay?

Chris: Yeah Mom.

Phoebe: Leo! How are you going to send Chris home? A spell?

Leo: Yes!

Paige: What if it goes wrong just like last time?

(Chris walked towards to the wall and drew the charmed sign.)

Leo: Don't worry! The other elders and I are sure that we have the wording right. Besides

If anything goes wrong we have spare potions. Besides I'll be going with him. (Showing them two veils of Potions.)

Chris: Okay! I'm ready.

Phoebe: Let's get the show on the road then.

Piper holding a piece of paper recited the spell with Paige and Phoebe simultaneously.

"A portal of time we summon now.

Another way we don't know how.

Come to us upon this place.

Lead the passage to Chris's time and space.

In this day

At this hour

We've call upon the ancient power

Send Chris now to his rightful place

Through this portal of time and space."

(Then charmed sign illuminated to a portal. Leo and Chris walked into the portal. After they stepped right in the portal disappeared)

The End.


	3. Back again1

**Charmed**

**Fan fiction: Back Again Part I and II**

(Scene 1)

The kitchen

Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast as usual. Then Phoebe, Simon and Paige walked into the kitchen.

Piper: Morning! Breakfast is ready.

Paige (yawned): Thanks.

(Started eating)

Paige and Simon started talking since they sat down on the table. It seems that they both have common interest.

Simon: You know, it seems like that we do have something in common. I seriously think

that we are so alike.

Paige: Me too! I've never met anyone that thinks just like me. We totally think alike.

Phoebe: Wow! I guess you two are getting along fine.

Simon: Yeah! Paige and I can talk forever. We have so many topics to talk about.

Paige: We can basically talk about everything.

Phoebe: That's great. Piper dear, Are you okay?

Paige: You seem not.

Piper: Well, I'm worried about Leo and Chris. I mean it's about a week already and Leo

is not back yet. (As she is feeding Wyatt who sits beside her)

Phoebe: I'm sure they're fine. I mean Leo is with him and you sound just like Chris.

Paige: A neurotic freak.

Piper: My concerns are important because last time we sent them to a mirror world.

Simon: I don't think anything happened to them. I mean if the spell screwed up they

would have used the potions to get them back right.

Phoebe: Yeah! You see.

Piper cleared up the plates after everyone finished their breakfast. When she walked to the sink Leo and Chris orbed from nowhere.

Piper: Leo! Chris?

Paige: Why are you here?

Chris: So I'm not welcomed?

Phoebe: No sweetie of course not, but is there something wrong?

Leo: Unfortunately yes.

Piper: But you guys did go to the future right? Did the future change?

Chris: Yes, good and bad.

Phoebe: Okay I wanna hear the good first.

Chris: The good news is that Wyatt is not evil and you're all alive.

Piper: So, we weren't dead yet?

Chris: Yeah.

Paige: Wait! If Wyatt is good then what can possibly go wrong?

Leo: That's what we thought. But things didn't go exactly as we thought to be.

When we got there we were in between a warfare.

Paige: Between?

Chris: Demons, humans and Witches.

Simon: You're kidding right?

Leo: No he's not. In this future demons are all over the streets and terrorizing humans.

The funny thing is that the police join forces with us to fight these demons to

ensure the safety of the public.

Paige: What? That's the strangest thing I've ever heard.

Piper: But what about exposure? Wouldn't the cleaners do something about it?

Leo: With demons all over the world, magic is already exposed.

Chris: Demons are getting more and more powerful. Not only they are huge in numbers,

but they are organized and united.

Phoebe: So, it's like when source was in control of evil?

Leo: Precisely.

Simon: How did that happened?

Leo and Chris were feeling quite uncomfortable when Simon asked this question. It seemed like they knew the answer, but couldn't say it.

Piper: Well? (Annoyed)

Chris: (Signed) Wyatt told us that this happened after Simon's death.

The girls were shocked:

Phoebe: How can this be?

Simon: Wait! So, you're saying that I die 22 years later?

Leo: Umm yeah. (Seemed uncomfortable)

Simon: Great! I die in 22 years later. Great life.

Piper: But how?

Leo: That's the problem. Nobody knew how. It appears we weren't there when Simon

was killed.

Chris: That was why we stayed in the future for so long. We're trying to find out what or

how he died and how does it relate to what happened in the future.

Leo: All we know is that after Simon was killed, the crystal was stolen.

Phoebe: Maybe that is what the demons are after.

Simon: So, maybe my crystal is a powerful weapon?

Chris: Seems like it.

Leo: According to Wyatt's source the demons who killed Simon traveled to this time and

told themselves what happens in the future.

Piper: Wait! you mean them as in this era.

Leo: Yeah!

Paige: So?

Leo: Our theory is that we believe the demons in the future wanted speed up the process

of Simon's death and to eliminate us also. Once and for all.

Chris: Apparently the charmed ones and Wyatt especially are a threat to those demons.

Wyatt also told us that it is necessary that Simon is protected because he is the

one who taught him good and bad and guide him to use his powers for good.

Simon: You're joking right? (Sounded surprised)

Leo: No. Not exactly.

Simon: What a great start of my day. First I know that I'm gonna die 22 years later. Second, if I die then the world will be in despair. Third, I'm the one who taught

Wyatt about good and evil. I mean is this even possible? Am I that important?

Piper: Are you guys sure about this?

Chris: We're dead sure.

Simon: Can't believe this! I have these huge responsibilities.

Phoebe: I know. (Gave him a hug) Don't worry we'll protect you.

Paige: We won't let that happen.

Simon: This is too much.

Leo: I'm sorry.

Simon: Well it doesn't happen till future. SO what the hell.

Anyways I have something to announce.

Piper: What?

Simon: I think it's time for me to move back to my house.

Chris: What? (He practically screamed) After what we've just said. The last thing that we

need is you sitting alone in the house so that you can be killed easily.

Simon: Oh thanks for reminding me that again!! Knowing that I'm trying not to think

about it!! (Gave him the evil eye)

Leo: But Chris does have a point.

Simon: Well! So? I mean I can't just stay here. I feel terrible for butting into your family.  
It makes me feel bad that you're all troubled because of me. I felt even bad when I

knew because I came Phoebe have to sleep on the couch!

Phoebe: It's okay. We don't mind really!

Paige: Yeah!

Piper: The main issue is to keep you safe.

Simon: But I do mind!! I feel extremely terrible for not being able to do anything.

Besides my mother left me that house and I can't just leave it untouched. I'll

spend most of my day here, but I'll sleep at my house.

Leo: Actually I think he does have a point.

Chris and Piper: What! Leo! Whose side are you on?

Leo: No! I mean he needs his own personal space. His safety is important I know Chris,but I think he needed privacy too.

Simon: Leo and come and check me out sometimes.

Leo: What I have I mind is to stay with you.

Simon: No! I think your family needs you. You should hang out more with your sons.

Chris: Then I'll move. I'll stay with Simon.

Piper: Yeah ! I think that's the best.

Phoebe: I agree.

Simon: But...

Chris: Why? You don't want me there?

Simon: NO!! I want to. It feels terrible to be lonely. But, you don't have to do this

if you don't wanto.

Chris: I'm doing this because I want to.

Simon: (Grateful) Thank you.

Leo: I think the best way to do this is make Chris Simon's whitelighter.

Paige: So Chris is not going back?

Chris: I'm staying here to protect Simon and to find out who killed him.

Leo: I'll need to go up and alert the other elders. (Leo orbed away)

Piper: Ok then I guess you need to pack up.

Simon: Yeah!

Paige: I'll help.

Phoebe: I need to go I'm late for work. Paige you need a ride?

Paige: No I don't have to work today. (Walking to Phoebe's room with Simon)

(Phoebe drove away to work)

Piper: Wow! Finished packing up already?

Simon: Yeah! with a little help by Paige.

Chris: Are you going now?

Simon: No I don't need to. Everything is ready there I'll move there after dinner

or something.

(Leo orbed back)

Piper: Back so soon?

Leo: There's an emergency. Three witches just got killed last night.

"What will the charmed ones do? Why are these witches getting killed? How will the girls save them?"

Stay tune..

Next fan fiction: The girls found out what the demons are after. Chris is in danger.


	4. Back again part 2

**Charmed: Fan Fiction**

**Back Again Part 2**

**Last fanfic Chris and Leo returned from the future to warn the girls that the future has changed. Simon was destined to be killed twenty two years later and the world will go chaos. Then Leo just found out that there was a witch killer killing witches by stabbing them. Now Chris and the girls are planning to go to the underworld to vanquish the demon in charge. **

Paige: What? Why? how?

Leo: There's no connection of their deaths. They're not related or anything.

Simon: How did they die?

Leo: They were stabbed to death.

Piper: Could it be a demon?

Paige: Demon stabbing people. Sounds fishy to me. Why couldn't they just kill them

with fireballs.

Leo: I don't know, but one demon can't do all these killings.

Paige: So you're suggesting an organization of demons?

Simon: Maybe they're trying to take control of the underworld or build up power and

take us on?

Leo: Maybe. But the main thing is that we have to stop them before more witches gets

killed.

Chris: Are these witches powerful?

Leo: Sort of. Chris why don't you check with your demonic connections?

Chris: Okay, but Simon.

Simon: I'll be fine (Irritated)

Chris orbed away.

Paige: I'll get the scrying crystal.

Simon: To scry for witches being attack?

Paige: You sure learn fast.

Leo: I'll help. Simon stay close with us okay?

Simon: Sure. Piper! can I borrow the book of Shadows?

Piper: Sure. What for?

Simon: Just for some light reading.

Piper: I'll be here with the kids if you need me.

Leo: k. (Simon, Leo and Paige walked to the attic)

Scene 2 The attic.

Paige took out a map and a scrying crystal trying to scry for witches being attacked. Simon is reading the Book of Shadows.

Paige: I think I should warn Phoebe. After all she doesn't have her powers anymore.

I'll bring her some potions too.

Leo: Hurry.

Paige orbed to Phoebe's work place at her room.

Phoebe: Paige! What the heck do you think you're doing?

Paige: Trying to warn you.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: there are witches being attacked? Three witches just got stabbed to death yesterday

. I've brought you some potions.

Phoebe: thanks.

Paige: I need to get back. Be careful.

Phoebe: Call me if you need me.

Paige orbed back to the manor.

Paige: I'm back. I'll continue scrying. (Then she got something. A witch is currently

being attacked) (Picking up some potions) Lets go Leo.

Simon: Can I come too?

Leo: No! It's not safe.

Simon: It's not any safer here. I mean there are only one Piper and two kids.

Paige: He does have a point.

Leo: Okay, but stay close to Paige or me. (Handed him few veils of potions. Then took

hand and orbed away)

(They orbed to a deserted alley near by.)

There are two demons, one is very slim and dressed neatly. The other is black, bald and muscular but dressed in rags. The muscular demon threw a fireball at the witch being attacked, but he missed. The witch has straight long hair, blonde in color and quite tall.

Buff Demon: Damn it!

Witch:( panicking threw an energy ball at the slim demon, but the energy ball flew to somewhere else)

Slim Demon: A charmed one.

Paige: Yeah! and today is not your lucky day. (She threw a vanquishing potion towards the demon, but with a wave of his hand the potion and Paige were expelled by a force.)

(Just when the Leo tries to throw the potion, the demon did the same to him)

Slim demon: Lufer! Hurry! Kill the witch now!

(The buff demon did what he was told, he pulled out a dagger and ran towards the witch. Just when he was about to stab her.)

Paige: (summoned) Dagger thingy. (Then the blade orbed away from the demon's hand

and to Paige's)

Simon: Err. "Calling to the ancient power

Vanquish Lufer in this hour"

(Lufer exploded)

Paige orbed the potion to the slim demon, but no effect.

Paige: What the hell?

Leo orbed to the witches side and orbed her away.

Simon: "Calling to the ancient power

Vanquish Levok in this hour

Calling to the power of three

Vanquish...

(When Simon started casting a spell the demon got scared and shimmered away)

Paige: Let's get outta here. (took Simon and orbed back to the manor)

(Scene 3) Living room.

Simon and Paige orbed back.

Piper: Are you guys alright?

Simon: Don't worry. We're fine.

Leo facing the witch: Are you hurt?

Witch: I'm fine. thank you for saving my life. How can I ever thank you all?

Paige: So what's your name?

Witch: I'm Melissa.

Paige: Have any idea why the demons are after you?

Melissa: I have no idea. They just appeared suddenly.

Leo: Maybe you should check the book.

Paige: Ok.

Simon: No need! The demon is an upper level demon called Levok. The other one is

Lufer. Levok has powers like telekinesis and pyrokinesis. He's not like any other demons, he's smart and immune to potions.

Leo: How do you know all this?

Simon: Let's just say I've been doing some light reading.

Paige: More like studying.

Piper: Then how do we vanquish him?

Simon: With a spell and I almost got him if he didn't freak out and got away.

Paige: At least we've got something to scry him. (Eying the dagger and pondered) Wait a

minute. I remember now. This is one of those power-sucking blade thingy we saw

last time from Game masters in Witch Wars.

(Chris orbed back)

Chris: Guess what I've got.

Paige: Let me guess a demonic tribe that kills witches with a power sucking knife trying

gain enough powers to eliminate the charmed ones and rule the underworld.

Chris (Surprised): How do you know that?

Paige: (Showing him the knife)

Chris: Right! What do we do now?

Simon: I say we track these demons and vanquish them.

Paige: I was gonna say that.

Piper: What if they're in underworld?

Melissa: Wait! I've heard about this too. When they were trying to kill me, they said that

they need to take me to ....

(Before she could finish the sentence, Levok and a darklighter appeared) Levok used his power and pushed everyone away. Then the darklighter grabbed Melissa and stabbed her.

Leo: NO!!!!

(After they killed Melissa, they took her and orbed away immediately)

Paige: Damn it!

Chris: I think I have the slightest idea of their whereabouts.

(When Chris is telling the others the location, there was a knock on the door)

Paige: What now!

Piper: I'll get it. ( Walked to the door and opened it. There she saw Darryl and a bunch of policemen) Darryl! What are you doing here?

Darryl: Arresting a fugitive (Pointing at Chris) And this time I have a warrant.

(Darryl and the other policemen marched in the manor. They handcuffed Chris and took him to the car immediately.

Chris: A little help please! ( As the policemen dragged him outside to the car)

Paige: Darryl! What the hell? Not now!

Leo: Darryl please. You can't arrest him.

Darryl: I told you! I'm not covering for you anymore.

Piper: What if he's arrested? There's nothing that you can do. He doesn't have any

identifications, he can't be exposed!

Darryl: that's your problem! (And he left)

Simon: Can this day be any worse?

(At night Phoebe arrived home)

Phoebe walked into the living room and found Paige, Leo, Piper and the kids sitting on the couch.

Phoebe: Hey! I'm back. So, how did everything go with the serial killer? Wait! is something wrong?

Simon: Well something is definitely wrong because your friendly cop has struck again!

Phoebe: Huh! Explain.

Leo: Darryl arrested Chris when he was just about to tell us the killer's whereabouts.

Simon: Question! I wanted to ask this question for a long time. Why does that Darryl guy

hated you guys so much?

Piper: He tried to cover for us one time and almost go killed by the cleaners.

Simon: Oh! Ok. Second question. Why can't we bust Chris out? Actually why can't he

orb out himself?

Paige: Well obviously we can't expose magic.

Simon: OH we can't?

Phoebe: Yeah! Or else the cleaners will get involve and erase people's memories etc

etc. But why couldn't we just go and ask Chris now and get him out later.

Leo: Darryl wouldn't let us see or even talk to him.

Simon: Question! Who are these cleaners?

Leo: Cleaners are people who clean up magical messes and prevent the exposure of magic. They will do whatever it takes to not expose magic.

Paige: Look we have to figure out a way to get Chris out so that he can help us.

Leo: I've tried to talk to Darryl, but he wouldn't listen to me. He warned us not to bust

him out or else that will cause exposure.

Paige: Wow! I guess we have to thank him for that.

Simon pondered for a while.

Piper: Simon! any ideas?

Simon: Yes, as a matter of fact. I've got a plan but it's wacky and risky.

Phoebe: Let's hear it.

Simon: Well I think instead of not exposing magic we should do the opposite. Expose

magic.

Piper: What good will that do?

Paige: Wait a minute! You want to summon the cleaners? But what for?

Simon: Well! you said that cleaners can erase memories and change things yeah. Why

don't we ask them for a little favor. Like destroy all evidences of Chris' crimes

and erase all memories of the policemen.

Leo: It won't work. Cleaners are on strict orders not to negotiate. They won't listen to us.

They won't have to. Things can get even worse.

Simon: Leave the persuasion to me. Besides what have to got to lose?

Phoebe: He's right. We're quite desperate.

Leo: Still. Cleaners are not people that we can mess with. What if summoning the

Cleaners end up confronting the tribunal?

Piper: I'm with Leo on this one.

Simon: What is this tribunal thingy?

Paige: It's this gang of elders and demons trying to protect the magic, that kinda

thing.

Phoebe: I think it's worth a try.

Paige: Actually I have to agree with this one. Phoebe's right we are desperate.

Leo: Okay then. Simon I just hope you know what you are doing.

Simon: I hope so too.

Phoebe: So? we do we need to do?

Simon: We actually have to split up. Phoebe and Paige can orb to Darryl's office and expose magic. While Leo and I go to the prison to save Chris.

Paige: What do we do there?

Simon: Anything orb away stuff, jinx Darryl and that inspector Sheridan person. But

actually the main character is Chris.

Leo: I don't get it.

Simon: In the whole thing Chris has to expose magic in order for my plan to work. I think

. Trust me. I think...

Paige: Ok then lets get the show on the road. (Paige and Phoebe orbed to the police station)

(Scene 4) Police station.

(Phoebe and Paige orbed in the middle of Darryl's work place. Surprised everyone including Darryl)

Darryl ran towards the girls: What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get me into

trouble!

Sheridan: What the heck? How did you do this? I always think that you're weird. (Then all the policeman had the guns pointed at Phoebe and Paige)

Paige: What now?

Phoebe: A spell. Umm " You have no right

You have no power

Turn these shot guns into flowers."

(Then the guns that the cops had were turned into flowers. All cops were panicking and walked away from Phoebe immediately)

Paige: Umm. "Tables" orb away. (Tables were orbed away)

(Scene 5)

Leo and Simon orbed to the prison outside of Chris' cell.

Chris: What the heck? You can't just orb here, you'll expose magic.

Simon: That's my point.

Chris: What? Dad is Darryl gonna cover?

Leo: NO! but the main point is to leave now!

Chris: I can't you heard him.

(The prison spotted Leo and Simon. He drew his gun and pointed at both of them)

Guard: Freeze! hands in the air!

( Leo and Simon did what they were told)

Guard: What the hell are you two doing here? How did you get in? (As he slowly approaching them)

Simon: Leo! Do the hocus pocus thingy. Or else we'll end up being killed.

Leo: do What?

Guard: What are you guys saying? Is this some kind of code? (Drawing closer and closer)

Simon: Arrr! Chris orb here now!

Chris: What? Then magic will be exposed.

Simon: That's my point. Just do it! Trust me please!

Chris: (Chris didn't hesitated and orbed out instantly)

Guard: OH my God! What did you do? How? (he practically screamed)

Simon: Chris! please do something. He's gonna shoot us.

Chris used his telekinesis and threw the guard towards the wall, but he guard weren't knock out cold.

Simon: "Make him see what cannot be

Illusions of fear that will make him flee"

(After Simon cast the spell, the guard seemed that he saw a ghost and ran away screaming)

Simon: Umm. "Let their memories be erased.

Trap them here in this maze."

(Then the prison turned into some sort of maze)

Leo: Come on! we have to meet Phoebe and Paige.

(Took Chris and Simon and orbed to the police station)

Orbed to the station. Just when Phoebe cast a spell.

Phoebe: Flowers of perfect desire.

Make them turn into fire.

(The flowers near by were burnt to ashes)

Darryl: Leo! Stop them! They're gone crazy.

Sheridan: (Shaky) Morris! Do you know about this? I swear!

(Then everyone were frozen except Simon, Leo, Chris, Phoebe and Paige. There were two men in white suits standing at the corner of the office)

Cleaner: What is the meaning of this? Miss Halliwell. I suppose this is you work. Your

idea?

Phoebe: Well, we sort of wanted to call you, but didn't know how.

Cleaner: Why do you seek me?

Paige: Because we need to ask for a favor. We want you to erase all evidences of Chris

crimes, including the memories of the officers.

Cleaner: We will not help you! Miss Halliwell. This is totally irrelevant. How dare you?

Leo: I've told you. Now you made them mad.

Phoebe: IF you don't help us. We'll keep exposing magic then.

Cleaner: Do as you wish, but you certainly don't want to confront with the tribunal again?

Simon: Wait! Mr. Cleaner?

Cleaner: Yes?

Simon: You know who I am?

Cleaner: Yes. Simon Wong. The cousin of the charmed ones. I suppose this is

relevant?

Simon: Well sort of because I'm here to convince you to help us.

Cleaner: Don't waste your time. We will simply clean up the mess that you all done

and leave.

Simon: If you can just give me 3 minutes max. Please!!

Cleaner: (Pondered) Proceed.

Simon: Thank you. As you know Chris Perry is the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo and he

came back from the future to save his family. Are you aware of that?

Cleaner: Yes! Of course. We have heard.

Simon: Well! A person traveling from the future is already bizarre. Supernatural, not

normal. Now that he's caught by the police, it will make things worse. Apparently

Chris has no identification, no passport, and no nationality of any sort. The longer

Chris stays here, the police will find out that he doesn't exist, at least not in this

era. They'll end up finding a baby that has the same name, and blood type. At the

end it will lead to the exposure. Trust me magical or not. The police might still

not notice magic, but they will know something is wrong especially with the

record of the Halliwells.

Cleaner: I see your point.

Simon: Trust me. This is plain statistics. The probability of Chris' exposure is above 80%

. Exposing Chris exposes magic. It'll take time, but they will eventually find out.

You can chose to deal with the situation later when things are getting out of

control, or do what I say now so that you can protect magic and Chris' exposure.

Your choice.

The two cleaners had a short discussion.

Cleaner: We have made our decision. We both agree that your theory is plausible, and we

both see you have made your point. So therefore we will help you, but you must

promise to be careful of your magic.

Phoebe: OH my gosh! Thank you, Thank you. (She gave the cleaners a hug)

Paige: I can't believe this.

Leo: Neither do I. I can't believe that the Cleaners are persuaded. I don't think anybody

has done that before.

Simon: (Smiled, Embarrassed)

Cleaners: We are not unreasonable. (He snapped his finger) It is done.

Simon: Wait! One more thing. Can you make Chris identification papers so that he

won't be exposed?

Cleaner: It is done.

Simon: Thank you. It is nice doing business with you two. (Shook their hands)

Cleaner: Wish you luck. (Disappeared)

Paige: Uh oh! Let's leave before time unfreeze. (Took Phoebe, Paige, Simon and orbed. Leo and Chris orbed the same time)

(Scene 6) Manor (Living room)

They orbed back.

Piper: Chris! you're back. Thank God. What did you do to break him free?

Paige: Lets just say Simon talked him out of jail.

Piper: Huh?

Leo: We can talk later. Chris you know his whereabouts?

Chris: Yeah, I'll take you there.

Simon: I'll come too!

Chris: NO! You can't it's too risky.

Simon: Please! I can take care of myself.

Chris: How? You don't even have an active power?

Simon: OH thanks for rubbing it in.

Chris: No!! (Apologizing) I didn't mean that. Sorry.

Simon: Yes you did! (Handed Paige a piece of paper) Here's the spell. It'll need the

power of three to vanquish him. (Walking upstairs to the attic)

Chris: OH no. (Feeling bad for what he just sad)

Paige: He'll get over it.

Phoebe: We know you didn't mean it.

Simon: He meant it! Anyways if you're all going, then I get to keep Leo. (Marched upstairs to the attic)

Paige: Okay lets go. (they orbed away)

(Simon sat alone at the attic flipping through the book of shadows. Then Leo accompanied by Wyatt and baby Chris walked in and stood beside Simon)

Leo: So, what's wrong?

Simon: Nothing's wrong. (Keep flipping pages)

Leo: No something is wrong. Tell me, I'm here to help remember?

Simon: (Simon felt silent and sat on the couch)

Leo: Are you mad at Chris at what he said?

Simon: No! (Leo looked at him) Well ya. He practically made me remember how useless

and powerless I am. He obviously thinks that I'll get myself killed if I'm away

from you guys. He obviously believe that I'm useless. The worse thing is that

I think so too!

Leo: Chris didn't mean what he said. You know that. He was only trying to protect you.

Deep down he cares about you more than anyone else. You saved his life. He

wanted to pay back by protecting your safety. You didn't know. He felt terrible

after you left.

Simon: (Sign) He's right because I am useless and powerless.

Leo: That is not true. Even if everyone else believe that you are useless, but I don't. You

are very useful.

Simon: (Stared at him)

Leo: Well, you're not powerful magically, but you are powerfully mentally.

Simon: OH that's encouraging.

Leo: You're smart, calm and intelligent. You saved my son from getting killed by a demon. Then you brought Chris back to life. This time you got him out of jail. You are the only person I known that can negotiate with the cleaners. You're special. Maybe not

everyone noticed that, but I do. Actually our family do. We are a family. WE don't care

if you are powerless. That's not the point.

Simon: Wow You're sure convincing.

Leo: Yeah! That's what they keep saying.

(Simon placed his head on Leo's shoulder)

Leo: Feeling better?

Simon: Ya. Thanks.

IN the underworld.

Piper: Where is it? I can't see anything. It's so foggy.

Paige: Are you sure this is the place?

Chris: I'm dead sure.

Phoebe: We should stay close. We don't wanna be separated.

(Four demons appeared and started attacking)

Back in the attic, Simon just dropped his cup of tea on the floor.

Leo: Are you okay? You seemed worried.

Simon: I've been getting this weird feeling. Something is not right.

Leo: What do you mean?

Simon: I told you Levok is a very smart demon. I don't think he would just sit there

and let us kill him. He probably will set up traps. It's just too easy.

Leo: You're worrying too much.

Simon: Maybe. (Took out his crystal. Once it is taken out it vibrated instantly and

projected a hologram. In the hologram there are the girls and Chris. Obviously

demons are attacking them. There were too many of them and they got separated.

Then a fireball scraped passed Piper's arm. She was injured. Then the hologram

disappeared.)

Simon: (Pocketed the crystal) Told you something is wrong. We need to help them.

Leo: Wait! I'll go. We can't just leave Wyatt and Chris here.

Simon: Can't you take them to a nursery or something. Daycare.

Leo: Magic school of course. I'll orb them to magic school.

Simon: Okay hurry. I'll go first to help them. They need all the help they can get.

Leo: You know how to get there?

Simon: No, but I think a spell should get me there. (Started scribbling) Here. (Handed

Leo a piece of paper) Go there after you take them to that school thingy. (Then

grabbed a hand full of potions.)

Leo: Be careful!

Simon: Have faith in me.

Leo orbed Wyatt and baby Chris to magic school.

Simon: "Send me to my cousin's plane.

Let me help my family's pain."

(Simon surround by white lights and sent to the underworld where the Charmed ones are)

(Arrived)

Simon: Nice place. (Sarcastic)

(A demon behind him and shot a fireball at him)

Simon: (Screamed)

Chris: Piper!, Phoebe! Paige! Anyone!!!

Simon: Help! Chris!!!!!!!

Chris recognizes Simon's voice and he ran immediately to the source of Simon's voice. Then he saw Simon being attacked by a demon. Simon was hiding behind a boulder. As the demon walks closer, Chris knew that if he doesn't do something. Simon will be killed. So, he used his telekinesis and threw the demon to far away. Then he threw a potion at him and vanquished it.

Chris ran over to Simon.

Chris: Are you okay? I told you not to come here. That was my last potion.

Simon: (Crying) (Sat down on the floor)

Chris: It's okay. You're fine now. Hush. (Helping Simon standing up. Then embraced him.) Look! I'm really sorry of what I said earlier.

Simon: (Have an evil grin) "Sure you are"

Chris: What?

Simon: (Conjured a blade and stabbed Chris hard at the stomach)

Chris: (Surprised and hurt. He could only stare at Simon trying to figure out why Simon would do such a thing. Simon's hand didn't let go. Instead of letting go, he pushed the blade even further causing more pain for Chris. Chris is basically screaming. Then Chris slowly kneel down and crouched.)

Chris: Why? (Tears) Ahhh! (As more blood rushes out)

"What will happen to Chris? Will he die? Where is the real Simon? Stay tune.

Next on Charmed: Leo eventually finds the girls and knowing that Chris and Simon are in danger they're just hope that they can save them just in time. The demon who's after this is revealed.


	5. Back again part 3

**Charmed: Fan Fiction**

**Back Again Part III**

**Last on Charmed: When Melissa was about to tell the sisters the secret lair of the demon, she was stabbed to death. Chris seemed to know where the location is, but he was caught by Darryl and sent to prison. Simon negotiated with the cleaners and bailed him out. Chris, and the sisters went to vanquished the demons, but they were attacked. Simon and Leo went to help them separate. Just when Chris saw Simon, Simon stabbed Chris right in the stomach.**

Chris: (Surprised and hurt. He could only stare at Simon trying to figure out why Simon would do such a thing. Simon's hand didn't let go. Instead of letting go, he pushed the blade even further causing more pain for Chris. Chris is basically screaming. Then Chris slowly kneel down and crouched.)

Chris: Why? (Tears) Ahhh! (As more blood rushes out)

Simon: Because I hate you! You made me feel terrible. You seriously think I can't

protect myself? Well I can. Also this proves I'm more powerful than you

because I killed you. (Laughing)

Chris: Who the hell are you? (Pressing to his stomach) You're not Simon!

Simon: OF course I am (Furious) ( Grabbed his throat and pushed him to the wall. Simon

grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it out. Blood smeared to Simon's face.

He licked it.)

Chris: Where's the real Simon!

Simon: Oh please! I think you should worry about yourself more because you are simply

dying. I'll make the pain worse.

Chris: You disgusting freak.

Simon: (Face twitched) (Furious) (He immediately punch Chris hard at his wound. Chris

shouted. His wound is getting worse. Simon continuously punching him right at

the same spot, then his face.) "How do you feel? (Laughing)"

Chris: (Fell down on the floor) Go to hell.

Simon: Simon kicked him in the face. "Well I had my fun. I guess it's time for you

to die. (Conjured an energy ball on his hand) See ya. (When he decided to throw

the energy ball to Chris, the real Simon showed up)

Simon: "Let the object of objection become nothing but a dream

As I caused the scene to be unseen" (The energy ball vanished)

Simon: "Undo the spell that has been done

Return his appearance from three, two, one."

(The Unreal Simon turned back to whom he really is. The demon has long black greasy hair. He has a black trench coat and a very wicked smile. )

Demon: Well well well. I guess the real Simon has saved the day after all.

Simon: (Spotted Chris) OH my God! (Ran to Chris immediately and placed his hands on his stomach to slow down the bleeding) what happened?

Simon shouted at the demon: You!

Demon: Me what! I'm a demon what do you expect.

Simon: You're a Saun. A demon that have the powers of telepathy, pyrokinesis, and

metamorphosis.

Saun: Yes! I can know your greatest fears and know your weakness. I know Chris cares

about you. That's why I used your face. Cute right?

(Two demons appeared and grabbed Simon away from Chris)

Saun: I'm sorry to break it up. But I have my orders. You two must be killed, you're a

threat to us. For a treat, I'll kill Chris first to make you feel even worse. (laughed)

Chris: Wait! (Breathing rapidly) Kill me! Leave him alone. He doesn't have any activepowers. He's not a threat to you.

Saun: Sorry sonny I can't. Don't even try fighting back; remember I stole your powers already. (Showing them the power sucking blade)

Chris: Simon Run!

Saun: Bye bye. (Aiming the energy ball at Chris)

Simon: (Screamed) NO!!!! Please (Shouting) Don't!!!!!! (Then the crystal in his pocket glowed and levitated in the mid air. The glowing was getting stronger and stronger. Even Saun was surprised. The demons holding Simon back off. They were scared of the light. A few seconds later both of them blown up, vanquished.

Saun threw the energy ball at Simon, but the crystal projected a shield and deflected it.

Saun: What is this?

Simon took his crystal and ran over to Chris' side. Then the crystal projected a force field and shielded them both. Saun continuously shooting energy balls at the shield, but it obviously have no effect. While Saun was trying to penetrate the shield and kill them both, Chris' conditions were getting worse. The bleeding is getting worse; more blood kept rushing out from his wound.

Simon pressed his hands on Chris' wound trying to slow down the bleeding.

Simon: (Tears) (Crying): Oh my God!! Leo!!!! Piper!!! Help!!! Leo! (But none of them respond)

Chris: Simon! (Started breathing rapidly) Look, I'm really sorry about what I've said

earlier.

Simon: (SHouting) What are you talking about? Shut up! Save your strength and

your energy. I save you and I don't want you dead again.

Chris: (Placed his hands on Simon's and smiled) Got it.

Saun knew that his approach wasn't working, so he called for back up. Hoping that they could combine their powers and break the shield.

Saun: I've got to have the boy's power. This shield will protect me from anything.

While Saun and other demons are trying to penetrate Simon's shield, Leo just arrived to the underworld searching for Piper and the others.

Leo: Piper! Phoebe! Paige!! (He kept walking) (Then a demon appeared behind him and when it was about to throw a fireball at Leo, Piper stepped out and froze it. Then

Paige orbed out and vanquished it with a potion)

Piper: Are you alright? We've been calling for you, didn't you hear us?

Leo: I can't. That's why I've been so worried.

Phoebe: Wait! what about Simon, Wyatt and Chris? You just left them alone?

Leo: No I left Wyatt and Chris at magic school. Simon came here before I did. He's the

one who wrote me this spell to find you guys.

Paige: What! You left him alone! What if he gets killed?

Phoebe: This is not helping. Lets just try to find them.

Leo: Shh! I've heard Simon. (Leo orbed the others straight to Simon)

Then they arrived and saw demons attacking Chris and Simon. The demons were surprised. Piper, Phoebe and Paige started vanquishing, while Leo ran to Simon and Chris.

Leo: What happened? (Anxious)

Simon: Heal now! Talk later! (Then Leo started healing Chris)

The situation was certainly not good for Saun because the charmed just vanquished his fellow demons. When Piper was about to vanquish him, he used telekinesis and threw them far away. Then Simon realized that Saun has Chris' power. Saun was planning to orb away. When he was in the middle of orbing Simon: (Furious) "You're not getting out of here!!". Then the crystal vibrated violently and shot a beam at Saun. Afterwards Saun couldn't orb.

Simon: Piper! Freeze him now!!(Piper did as Simon said and froze Saun)

Saun was stiff and froze. He couldn't move an inch. When Saun was froze Chris was fully healed and rubbing his stomach to ease the pain.

Leo facing Chris: You feeling better?

Chris: Yeah, thanks dad.

Saun: Unfreeze me witch!!!!

Phoebe: Shut up!

Paige: Why can't we just vanquish him?

Simon: NO!!! Not yet. He has Chris' powers.

"Give Chris back the power you have taken,

The power that you are solemnly forsaken"

(Then Chris' powers were returned)

Phoebe: Tell us, where is Levok's lair!!

Saun: I'll tell you nothing. Go to hell!!!! (Smiling)

Paige: Let's just vanquish him.

Simon: NO!! I want him tortured. Look what he did to Chris. (Facing Saun) You disgusting freak.

Saun: It was you.

Simon: NO!!! (With a wave of his hand, Saun flew towards to the rock and knocked out cold)

Leo: He's unconscious. Let's go.

Simon walked over and placed his hand at Saun's head. Then Simon's eyes turned to ghostly white and Saun started vibrating violently as if that he's having a seizure. Saun was in pain. He was shaking and screaming begging Simon to stop.

Piper: Simon! What are you doing? (Freaking out)

Phoebe: He's scaring me. What if he's out of control?

Leo: Simon! Stop what you're doing?

(Then the crystal vibrated and showed a hologram of Levok's lair. Afterwards Simon withdrew his hand and Saun was vanquished. Simon was sort of disoriented and fell down, Paige caught him.)

Paige: What did you do?

Simon: Reading his mind. Well more like forcing into his memories. (Breathing rapidly)

Chris: You okay?

Simon: Yeah Let's just go and get this over with.

(They orbed to Levok's lair)

Levok: (Surprised) I've see you found me.

The Charmed ones took out the paper and reciting the spell, but Levok used telekinesis and threw them to the wall. Then Leo threw a potion, but it obviously had no effect. Facing the charmed ones, he shot fire from his hands. Paige immediately orbed her and the sisters away. Then Levok conjured many darklighter's arrows and headed straight to them. Piper froze the arrows, but she was shocked.

Phoebe: He must have got these powers from the witches that he killed.

Levok levitated three power-sucking daggers towards the girls, but Paige orbed them back to Levok. He douched immediately, but one of the daggers stabbed him at his left shoulder.

Levok screamed: Curses!!

Simon: Paige! Orb it back here.

Paige: Err dagger!! (The dagger orbed to Paige. Simon took it and absorbed the power of telekinesis.)

Piper raised her hands and Levok shot an energy ball at her. There was a huge explosion. Piper and Levok both flew back to the wall. Levok was almost as powerful as Piper. Simon levitated the potions that he brought and threw them all at Levok.

Levok laughed: You fool! I've told you. I'm immune to vanquishing potions.

Phoebe: Uh oh.

Simon (smirked): Who said these are vanquishing potions?

Levok: What?

Simon: These are power-stripping potions.

Levok tried to shoot another energy ball, conjure stuff and even tried to teleport, but none of this worked.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe: "Calling to the ancient power

Vanquish Levok in this hour

Calling to the power of three

Vanquish him in the count of three.

(Then Levok was vanquished)

(Back to the manor)

Phoebe: Ok there's one more thing we have to do.

Simon: What?

Chris: To get the power out of you.

Simon: What! Why? I mean now that I have a power I can protect myself right?

Piper: I'll go check if Leo is back from magic school yet. (Went upstairs to the nursery)

Phoebe: Well, he does have a point.

Paige: No way, it's still a demonic power.

Simon: Fine!!!!!! (Frustrated) Then how do you get it out then?

Phoebe: We have to stab you. It's the only way. That's what happened to me last time.

Simon: What? (Surprised) You're not joking right? Stab me! NO way!!!!

Chris: It's the only way.

Simon: whose side are you on? I can be killed you know.

Paige: Don't worry Leo can heal you.

Simon: Still it hurts. I don't wanna be stabbed. Seriously.

(Leo orbed to the living room)

Leo: What's up?

Simon: They are planning to stab him to get the power out. Can you please help me?

Leo. They are gonna stab me.

Leo: But it's the only way, besides you can't risk having a demonic power. It might influence you to be evil.

Simon: How come everyone is against me? I don't wanna be dead yet, you know!

Leo: Don't worry. I'll heal you immediately. It won't hurt a bit. You have my word.

Trust me.

Simon: Not that I have a choice. (Rolled his eyes) Fine!! Do it fast!

Phoebe: Whose gonna do it?

Chris: Count me out. I can't stab him.

Paige: I'll do it. (Took the knife) You ready? (Looking at Simon)

Simon: (Grunted)

Paige: Leo! Be ready to heal. (Paige stabbed the knife into Simon's stomach. Chris closed

his eyes not wanting to see this.)

Simon: (Pressing his hands on his stomach) Ahhhh!!!!! Damn it! It hurts!!!! (Leo immediately healed Simon)

(Last Scene) Simon's house, the bedroom.

Simon was on his bed crouched because he could still feel the pain. Then Chris orbed to his room.

Chris: So, how do you feel?

Simon: Terrible!!! Mad!!!! My cousin just stabbed me and it still hurts.

Chris: Leo healed you, you should be okay. It can be like that sometimes. I mean I get

stabbed all the time.

Simon: (Tears) It's not fair!!! Why shouldn't I get a power? I never get anything I want

in my life. Both of my parents are dead. I spent my childhood in a family where

nobody wanted me and now I have battle with demons so that I don't get killed.

Chris: I'm sorry of what I said earlier. If there is anyway that I can help to make this

better.

Simon: Well you can let me stab you and let me express my anger on you.

Chris: (Looked at Simon and smiled) Very funny.

Simon: (Sign) Don't worry I forgave you already. Apparently your dad is very convincing.

(Chris kneeled beside Simon and placed his hands on him. Then a blue light shone.)

Simon: Wow!! I felt better. You didn't tell me you can heal.

Chris: I can't.

Simon: Anyways I'm tired, you're tired. By the way I have a bed ready for you in your

room.

Chris: I won't need it.

Simon: So you're not gonna sleep?

Chris: I'll be here watching over you.

Simon: You're joking right? I mean you need to sleep too.

Chris: I'll grab a chair or something.

Simon: Fine! Night.

Chris: Night. (Helped Simon covered his blanket) The End

Next on Charmed: The elders have decided to close down the magic school. Paige was stressed and miserable. They were give a second chance to save the school. Simon becomes a teacher. Can they save the school from being closed. What is going to happen? Stay tune.


	6. You're on Probation Part I

**Charmed**

**Fan Fiction: You're On Probation**

This is three weeks later after Chris was rescued from jail. This is a Sunday afternoon. The story takes place in the manor where the sisters are at the living room chatting. Then Chris and Simon arrived and joined the conversation.

(Scene 1) Living room

Phoebe: Hey!! How are my favorite cousin and nephew?

Simon: Well! I would have been fine, if your dear nephew Chris would stop dropping this bombshell on me. Telling me that I need to be careful not to be killed by demons so that I don't cause the world to screw up. (Eying Chris)

Chris: What? (Defending himself) I was just reminding him, don't get so stressed up.

Paige: Yeah, like how many times this week.

Chris: You can never be sure.

Simon: Piper, do me a favor. Please teach your son to relax and not to be so neurotic.

Piper: (Laughed.)

Chris: Haha that was so funny. (Sarcastic)

Leo orbed to the living room.

Leo: Hi! Simon here's your crystal back. (handing him the crystal)

Simon: Thanks.

Piper: How come Leo has your crystal?

Leo: I just wanted to check something. Anyways I've got bad news. The elders are

planning to shut down the magic school.

Paige: What!!! (Emotional) Why?

Leo: Because Gideon is gone and no one is in charge. The elders think it's best to shut it down.

Simon: Can't they just find another elder to take charge or something?

Leo: The problem is no elder wanted to take the job. It's a huge responsibility. With

Gideon gone no one is defending for the magic except a few elders and I. What

Gideon has done certainly had a great impact to the other elders.

Paige: Still!!

Phoebe: What about those children that are in need? I mean there are kids that needed

guidance right?

Leo: That's why they still haven't made the decision. I was hoping if you all can persuade them.

Paige: Come on!! I'll persuade them.

Simon: Wait! Can I go to this magic school thingy? Please I really wanted to know

how it's like to study magic and maybe practice them.

Leo: Okay.

Chris: I'll go check with my demonic connections to find out who's trying to kill Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes.

Phoebe: Why don't we all go then?

Piper: Yeah we can drop Wyatt and Chris at the nursery.

Theme song.

(They all orbed to the magic school except Chris.)

They are all standing at the hall where they always have their meetings with Gideon before knowing he was going to kill Wyatt.

Paige: So we're going to talk to the elders right? Hurry!

Simon: I'll be here reading books then.

Piper: Don't worry magic school is suppose to be safe.

Leo: If you need anything just ask one of the teachers.

Simon: Okay go ahead. You've got a school to save.

(Leo and the others orbed to the elders)

(Scene 2) Elder land.

Zola: Leo, you're here. I can't persuade them.

Leo: I've brought reinforcements.

Zola: The charmed ones. I see. Follow me. (Zola led them to this hall where occupied by elders only)

Elder 1: So lets begin this trial. We're here to decide the fate of magic school. Who

disagree to shut down magic school?

Leo, Zola, two other elder and the charmed ones raised their hands.

Elder 2: Why? I though this is the best way.

Paige: No it isn't ! I mean what about those kids. We can't just give up on them.

Phoebe: Yeah! Though Gideon turned crazy and everything, but the intention of magic school didn't change.

Paige: The only reason magic school exist is to provide a good environment for the next

generation. Teach them and guide them to use their powers for good.

Elder 3: But no one is willing to be in charge.

Piper: (Whispering to Leo) Leo! Why don't you take charge?

Leo: I wouldn't mind, but I've got other things to take care of. I'm still trying to figure out whose trying to kill Simon.

(Back to the magic school. Simon was walking around in that room. He took out books and read them one by one in great speed. He also asked one of the teachers to give him a tour of the school.)

Simon said to the teacher: Thanks! (He walked back to the table) Hmm. Ancient incantations.

(A student accidentally broke a vase)

Simon walked over: Oh let me fix it. Umm. "Reverses, returnous, restorato." (Then the vase returned to its original state) I'm good. Let's try others. (He flipped through other pages and made notes. Then trying the incantations again)

(Leo and the others orbed back)

Simon: So, how was it?

Paige: Please!! don't even talk about it? They are so stubborn.

Phoebe: Don't mind Paige. She's grumpy.

Simon: I see. So they are shutting down the school?

Piper: No, they're having a recess.

Leo: It's tough to persuade elders.

Simon: Why don't you bring me with you? Maybe I can help. (He took Phoebe to a corner and started asking her questions and scribbled notes)

One of the teachers was talking to another teaching while walking in the hallway.

Teacher: I can't believe it! Those kids are devils. (He was all wet and his clothing became long robes.) Practical joke they say!! With Sigmen gone we're just one teacher short. I'm not going back there. You'll have to find someone else. (Left the room)

Paige: Great! Must be Slick and his gang. More problems.

Leo: We should head back.

Simon: Okay I'm coming too.

(Leo and the others orbed back to the elders)

Elder 1: The other elders and I have had a meeting with this matter. We believe that your

reasons of keep the school operating are not good enough. Unless you have better

and significant reasons, we will have to shut down the school.

Paige: What do you mean not good enough? So your saying all those things we said were

rubbish?

Elder 2: No!! But we don't think it's important enough.

Leo (Whispering to Paige): Calm down! You're not helping.

Paige: Then you tell me what I should do then. (Rage)

Simon: Excuse me. Umm your honors?

(All Elders faced Simon)

Elder 3: You would be the cousin of the Halliwell sisters' right? Yes, Leo talks of you

all the time.

Simon: Thanks. But I would just like to ask a few questions, if it is okay.

Elder 4: Proceed.

Simon: Well just like Phoebe said. Though Gideon has acted to his own ways, the

intention of the school didn't change. We all agree to that. The next generation

is very essential due to the fact that they are our future.

Elder 2: Yes! We all agree about that.

Simon: Then what's the point of closing the school. The school has been doing fine for

years and it's going to be the same with or without Gideon. Though Gideon is

gone, the school is already on course. Everything is settled there is no need for

Gideon. The teachers are capable of handling matters themselves, for they are

a group of professional educators. They are experienced and trust worthy.

Elder 1: We do not doubt the qualifications and the integrity of the teachers. But..

Simon: But you guys just don't trust them because they are not elders. Trust me! without

magic school the next generations will be in danger.

Elder 4: In danger of what?

Simon: Being influenced by evil, or not being able to control and use their powers. We

are still facing these problems currently, but the existence of magic school

apparently reduces the risk.

(Several elders nodded)

Simon: Also, as statistics have shown witches and warlocks that haven't been to magic

are most likely to be evil. Many witches and warlocks that attacked the charmed

one has never been to magic school. However students that is here in magic

school turns out to be good at least not evil.

Elder 3: So you suggest that we should just take your word?

Phoebe: What do you mean? You don't trust us?

Simon: I have proof for what I have said.

Piper: You have?

Simon took out his crystal and muttered: "Memorus, Memora, Projecto, Simbora."

Then the crystal vibrated, levitated and projected holograms.

Simon: These are the memories that I have extracted from the charmed ones. These

memories are real, and they cannot be altered. As you can see (Pointing at the

holograms) What I said is quite true. Though there still will be witches or warlock

s that turned evil, magic school reduces the possibilities. Just think about it.

Shutting down the school isn't going to do any good. Obviously there are more

cons then pros. Certainly shutting down the school means there will be no huge

responsibilities for you guys, but you elders should think about the future of the next generation and the next continuing.

Elder 1: We need some time to discuss about this. (All elders orbed away)

Leo: I need to go too. I'll be back. (orbed away)

Phoebe: Wow! I didn't even know you exacted memories from me. I thought you don't

know magic.

Simon: I don't. Well after some reading. (Smiled.)

Paige: Thanks for everything. Even if it doesn't work I'm still grateful.

Simon: It's okay.

(The elders orbed back)

Elder 1: We have made a decision. After we heard the detail and analyzed speech of your cousin's, we decided to give you a chance.

Paige: A chance? So you're not shutting down the school?

Elder 2: No!

Phoebe: What?

Elder 1: We will simply put the school on probation.

Piper: Probation?

Phoebe: Sounds like our world.

Elder 3: We will simply monitor the school for a day or two and make our final decision.

If we find that the school is not within our standard or fits to the things that you

just mentioned we will shut it down.

Elder 4: We will monitor the school for one day. Tomorrow. Then we will make our final

decision.

Elder 1: Paige Matthews! You would be put in charge of the magic school temporally.

This session is over. (All elders orbed away)

Paige gave Simon a hug: Yes! thank you. It worked.

Simon: Don't be so happy yet. You still need to pass the probation period and I'm afraid

you don't have much time.

Leo: He's right. We need to go back to the magic school to organize things now, so that

nothing goes wrong tomorrow.

(Leo orbed everyone back to magic school)

After they orbed back to the magic school, they had a meeting with all the teachers in the

school while Simon was reading more books and makes more notes.

Paige: Ok, so we are one teacher short. Great!!! What are we gonna do? Leo can you sub

Leo: Sorry I can't. I'm occupied tomorrow. To find out what the crystal is.

Paige: Piper has to take care of children. Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm sorry I have work tomorrow. My columns are due like yesterday.

Paige: I wish I could but there are just so much work. (Massaging her forehead. Then she

spotted Simon.) Why didn't I think about this?

Piper: What? What are you up to?

Paige: Simon!

Phoebe: I don't get it.

Leo: You want him to sub?

Paige: Yeah! I mean he's smart and yeah he's smart.

Phoebe: So? He doesn't know much about magic. He just found out he had magic like 3

weeks ago.

Leo: Actually it might work.

Paige: We're desperate. (walked over to Simon) Simon? Can you do me a favor?

Simon: (baffled) What kind of favor?

Piper: She wants you to sub for a class tomorrow.

Simon: What? Me teaching? NO Way!! In case you don't know I'm 14 only.

Paige: So?

Simon: I've talk to one of teachers. They are known to be wild. I don't wanta be

the victim for their next prank.

Leo: Paige is right. You are smart. You should take a look at the class, then you might

change your mind.

Paige: Please!! Just take a look. For me...

Simon: Fine!! But I'm not promising anything.

(Leo and Paige accompanied him to the classroom and found a bunch of teenagers that are older then him running around and destroying the classroom)

Paige: Okay cut it out!! (But nobody listened to her. All furniture in the room was flying 

around, out of control. Then a desk flew towards Paige, she immediately orbed it

away.)

Slick (Shape shifter): So you're back? What are you doing here?

Paige: I'm currently in charge and he (Pointing at Simon ) will be your sub for tomorrow.

Slick: What this dorky kid?

Simon: What do you mean dorky?

Slick: Let's see what you've got. Ed try him out.

Simon: What? (Then a bucket of water conjured from nowhere splashed on Simon. Leo

douched just in time.)

Simon was furious. He was all wet and his face was so red. Paige and Leo didn't know what to say.

Simon: (Furious) That's it!!! I'm outta here. (Marched out of the room and slammed the door right to Paige's face. Paige and Leo ran after Simon immediately. They were back into the room. Piper and Phoebe were sitting nearby and were surprised by what happened to Simon.)

Piper: Why? what happened?

Phoebe: You're all wet.

Simon shouted: Chris!!!!!!!! (Loudly)

Chris immediately orbed next to Simon: (Surprised and laughing) What happened? Did you have a water fight? (Laughing)

Simon stared at him. He was so mad that he couldn't speak. Chris knew he said that wrong thing and shut up.

Phoebe: What happened?

Simon: Ask your sister. Chris! Home! now!!!!!!! (With a threatening look)

Chris did what he was told he took Simon's hand and orbed home.

Paige: (Have a headache) Damn it!

Piper: Was that a prank from those kids?

Leo: Yes and we almost persuaded him to sub.

Paige: Well this is it.

Phoebe: Don't worry!! We'll find another way.

Piper: Why do you insist on asking Simon to sub? I mean he obviously don't want to?

Leo: Because a teacher just told me that Simon mastered some ancient incantations of a

book just by reading it.

Paige: And with his brains I'm sure he can teach.

Leo: I'll try to persuade him.

Paige: I'll come too.

Piper: We should head back too. I'll get Wyatt and Chris.

(Back in Simon's bedroom)

Chris: Don't you think you're overreacting a little? Its just water.

Simon: Well! I am! too bad. I hate it when people play pranks on me and call me a nerd.

One more word I'll turn you to a rat and put you in a cage!

(Paige and Leo orbed. Chris just walked out of Simon's room and closed the door)

Leo (facing Chris): How's he?

Chris: Breaking down. He actually threatened to turn me to a rat and put me in a cage.

Paige: (Knocked the door and went in followed by Leo) Look Simon.. 

Simon: Paige! Leo! Not now!!! I told you I don't want to do this.

Paige: Please can't you just do this for me for family.

Simon: Well I did argue the elders and gave you a chance. there!

Leo: I know you can do this. You're....

Simon: Please Leo! Your persuasion tactic is not working today. Don't even try to persuade me.

(Raised his hand. He stuck out his index and his pinky while the other fingers

were bended and formed a weird gesture. Simon pointed at them and all three

of them were teleported out of his room in front of his door. Then the door shut

automatically.

Leo: Must be the incantations. (Sign) Let's go. I'll talk to him later when he's not that emotional. (Leo and the others left and back to the manor)

(Leo and Paige orbed back to manor towards the living where Phoebe and Piper are)

Piper: What? he just stuck out his fingers and you guys were kicked out of his room?

Phoebe: That must have been some incantation.

Leo: Powerful ancient incantations. (Leo corrected her)

Phoebe: It's just a bunch of words that nobody understands. (Sarcasm)

Leo: On the contrary, ancient incantations are relatively hard to master that was why

many witches and wizards stopped using them. Theses incantation requires extreme

concentration to be able to activate the magic. Therefore the magic is quite powerful

Piper: So, you're saying Simon is a intelligent smart person? We knew that already.

Leo: No, I'm just surprised that Simon could actually learn how to use these incantations

just by reading books. That is why I believe he is capable of teaching a class.

Paige: So that's why.

Phoebe: I doubt that he will help you. From what you told us, he seems pretty pissed.

Chris: He is!

Piper: We can't do anything about it, I mean it's his choice. And Paige I don't think you

should urge him to do this.

Paige: Yeah, I know and I felt bad already.

Phoebe: It's not your fault. We know how magic school means to you, you're just stressed.

Piper: We'll talk to him after dinner. Chris, call Simon for dinner.

(Chris orbed to next door. About 10 seconds later he orbed back alone.)

Phoebe: Where's Simon? Is he still mad at Paige?

Chris: I don't know. I can't tell. He said he's busy reading. (Perplexed)

Paige: He's probably still mad at me.

Piper: We'll deal afterwards. Tuck in.

(Then Piper and the others were having dinner, while Simon is busy reading the books he brought back from the magic school. During the meal Paige didn't eat a lot and she looked tiresome and miserable)

Phoebe: Honey, you okay?

Paige: Not really.

Chris: Worried about Simon and magic school?

Paige: Duh!! (Rolled her eyes)

(When they finished their meal and prepare to leave, Simon opened the door and walked into the manor. Then he approached to the dinning room. He seemed cheerful and happier, unlike the miserable and the raging Simon that Paige and Leo encountered before.)

Simon: (Smiled) Hi!

(There was a silence since they didn't know what to say.)

Piper: Have you ate anything yet?

Simon: Oh yeah! I'm full already. Thanks. Oh by the way I'm here to tell you that (facing Paige) (But, before Simon could finish his sentence Paige stopped him)

Paige: Wait!! I'm really sorry about the subbing thing. If you don't want to do this..

(Simon interrupted her)

Simon: No, I'm here to tell you I want to do it. I'll be there tomorrow.

Paige: What? (Surprised, smiles) But, why?

Chris: Yeah, what changed your mind? You were quite persistent back then.

Simon: Let's just say family matters. I know how important magic school means to Paige

and I guess I should help.

Phoebe: Oh my. You are such an angel.

Simon: Besides. I want to prove to those people that people who played pranks on me won't get away with it.

Leo: So? this is an revenge?

Simon: Sort of, but not entirely. I'll just give them what they deserve.

Piper: Actually I don't think you should go, I mean they are witches with active powers.

I'm not sure if you can control them.

Simon: Don't worry. I'm prepared. I need to go back to do some more reading. Want me

to help you with these? (Pointing at the plates)

Piper: No it's okay. You're busy.

Simon: Oh no I insist (He made the same hand gesture and pointed at the table. Then all

plates and cutlery vanished.)

Phoebe: What happened?

Simon: They're back to where they should be. Chow.

(Disappeared)

Piper: That's some magic show.

Paige: More like show off.

(Next morning Simon arrived at the manor and approached to the kitchen where Leo, Paige, Chris and Piper were)

Simon: (Cheerful) Morning!

Paige: You ready to go?

Simon: Oh yeah. Chris you're coming too?

Chris: Yeah I'm worried alright. If anything happens I can help.

Simon: Right. (They orbed to the magic school)

"What will happen in the magic school? Will Simon get his revenge? What will happen to the school and the students." Stay tune.

Next on Charmed: Simon had his revenge. He was able to gain control of the class, but something terrible happens in the magic school that might threaten the safety of the students. Will this change the minds of the elders to close the school?


	7. You're on Probation PartII

Charmed

**Fan Fiction: You're On Probation II**

Last time Simon and the girls convinced the elders to give magic school a chance. The school was basically put on probation. Simon was finally convinced to substitute the class.

After they orbed to the magic school, Simon put on the teacher's robe. Then they all walked to the classroom and stopped by the door.

Paige: You can still bail out.

Simon: (Exhaled) I've made my decision. I can do this. (He opened the door with both of

his hands.

Inside the classroom there were the students, playing pranks on other people and causing mischief. When Simon opened the door, everyone looked at him. Then Slick, the shape shifter that humiliated him stepped forward.

Slick: So? You have the nerve to come back. I guess we should welcome you. Ed!

The conjurer called Ed conjured a bucket of water again. Paige and the others moved away as the water slowly falls at Simon. Then Simon snapped his fingers muttered a few words the water was turned into flower petals.

Simon: Why thank you for such a warm welcome. Please sit down. I need to introduce myself. (As he walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down.) As you all know the school is on probation and I'm your sub for today. Since I'm younger than you all and everything, just call me Simon. (When he reaches his hand and opens the drawer of his desk a swamp of bees rushed out flying around Simon. Chris and Leo stepped over and tried to protect Simon.)

Simon: (yelled) Immobilus. (Then the bees froze immediately.) (He waved his hand)

"Priorous, reversus, reverto incantem" (The bees were mobile again, but this time

instead of heading towards Simon they charged at the students)

The students were all running across the classroom moving their arms to protect themselves. A second later Simon muttered something and the bees were vanished.

Simon: There! Happy now!

Slick: What were you doing? You are a teacher!

Simon: So? You're not exactly giving me the respect that I wanted. I know you don't like

me fine! But, if the school doesn't pass its inspection today then it'll be over. It's

just one day, so try to get over it.

The students fell silent. They obviously agreed with Simon. Though they don't like going to school, they certainly don't want the school to close down. Then they sat back at their seats.

Paige: Ok I think you've got things under control. (surprised) I should go and check on

other things, Call me if you need me.

Leo: I have to go to. (Leo and Paige orbed out)

After Paige and Leo were gone, Slick walked towards and opened the door.

Simon: Excuse me! Where are you going?

Slick: Anywhere but here! I don't want to be taught by some kid.

Simon: I don't think so. "Asseti Aseeta" (Slick disappeared then reappeared at his seat

and sat down.

Slick: Let me go. Or I swear I'll beat you up. (Pounding his fist)

Simon: (Smiled) "Tanglegeitus" (Slick's arms were stuck to the chair and he was stiff

frozen. He couldn't move one inch.

Slick: What did you do to me?

Simon: A body binding charm. So you don't get out of here. Now class, please flip to

page twelve of your history textbooks.

(In Phoebe's office)

Phoebe was currently speaking on the phone with Piper.

Phoebe: Yeah I'm sort of worried about him too.

Piper: I'm going to the school later to check things out, so don't worry. Try to finish

those columns so that you can help us if there is an emergency.

Phoebe: Okay, Bye be careful. (Hung up)

(While at the magic school, it was lunch break already. Simon and Chris walked to a table where they usually sits and sat down. Simon put down his head on the table seemed very tired)

Chris: Hey, are you okay?

Simon: Not really. I still got 2 more classes to go and this is such an ordeal. I'm such a

bad teacher.

Chris: No! You're very good. Seriously!! (Then he placed his arm on Simon's shoulder)

You are good. Don't worry this is almost over anyways.

(Leo accompanied by Piper, baby Chris and Wyatt arrived)

Piper: Hey!! How's everything? (Holding baby Chris and sat down)

Simon: Bad!

Chris: Don't listen to him.

Leo: I have faith in you.

Chris: You guys weren't there, but he made history class so interesting. He got everyone

involved. He turned the classroom to the 16th centaury and gave us a tour guide.

He also changed their clothes to that time too.

Leo: (Baffled) You brought them back in time?

Simon: No, it's just a holographic image of the 16th centaury. It's like virtual reality.

Piper: Sounds good!

There was an alarm.

Simon: what is that?

Paige orbed.

Leo: The alarm.

Paige: I just heard.

Leo: This only happens when something bad happens.

All of them headed to the library. A girl ran out and cried. Paige got her.

Paige: What happened?

Girl: I don't know I swear. Warren just opened a book from the restricted section and

a monster came out and turned him into a stone just by looking at him.

Chris: Demon?

Paige: Lets go. Leo, take Piper and the kids to the nursery. (Leo orbed Piper and the kids

to the nursery)

Then Paige, Simon and Chris walked into the library. The library was in a mess, books are everywhere on the floor. They saw many statues and the demon. The demon was hideous. It was grey in color and it totally resembles Medusa because she has snakes for her hair. The demon was currently absorbing a boy's powers.

Simon: This is either Medusa or one of her siblings.

(The demons turned around) Uh oh. (Closed his eyes) Everyone turn around!

It was too late. Paige turned around just in time, but Chris was too slow and he was stoned. Simon did a really complicated wave of his hand and conjured sunglasses for

himself and Paige. As they turned around the demon threw a fireball at them. Paige orbed it back, but it missed. Then the demon just teleported away. A few seconds later Leo and Piper orbed to the library and saw the statues and Chris too.

Leo: What happened? What happened to Chris?

Simon: Wait! (He conjured sunglasses to Leo and Piper) Just to be safe.

(Paige told them what happened for the past five minutes.)

Leo: We should evacuate the school now.

Paige: Before it gets the other students.

Leo: Piper and I will go to the nursery.

Paige: I'll go alert the teachers.

Simon: and I'll go and tell Phoebe to help. (He disappeared)

(Reappeared in Phoebe's office)

Phoebe (Shocked): what are you doing here!

Simon: We can discuss that later. Your nephew and the students in magic school

just been turned to stone.

Phoebe: What?

Simon: I'll tell you later. (Grabbed her hand) "Dissecio" (Teleported to the school)

(Reappeared)

Phoebe demanded an explanation, so Piper explained. All the teachers and students were gathered at the hall. Paige and the other teachers were discussing. While Piper and Phoebe were flipping through the book of Shadows which Leo just picked up for them.

Simon: There's nothing like that in the book, but I'm pretty sure it's a demon.

Paige: This is it! The end of magic school. There's not suppose to be danger.

Piper: Besides my son is turned to stone.

Phoebe: We've tried spells potions everything we can think of.

Leo: Whatever it is I believe it's an ancient creature. I've heard about it from Gideon. He

trapped it in the book because he couldn't vanquish it.

Paige: We don't even know what it is.

(Simon walked towards his students)

Simon: Actually, we can make a project out of this.

Ed: What?

Piper: What are you talking about?

Simon: Umm make this a research project. Okay ( Talking to the students) I need you all

to search all books in the library to find out what the demon is and if there's a

spell or potions to vanquish it. While we evacuate the younger ones first.

Leo: I'll take them to the manor just to be safe.

(Leo orbed the other students to the manor)

Ed: We've found something!!!

(He and Slick walked over to where Simon and the Charmed ones were and placed the book on the desk)

Simon started reading.

Simon: So, it's a upper level demon that's immune to magic except ancient incantations.

Phoebe: There's no vanquishing potions, spells or anything.

Paige: How are we suppose to destroy this thing if it's so powerful?

Leo orbed back and Piper explained the situation.

Leo: I see. (Walked over to one of the teachers) Isn't there a teacher who's an expertise

of ancient arts.

Teacher: Unfortunately he was stoned also.

Piper: I'm worried about Chris. Is there anyway we can change him back?

Paige: This is so screwed! Bad luck keeps following us.

Phoebe: Wait! Luck. That's what we need.

Piper: Explain.

Leo: Leprechauns? you mean?

Phoebe: Yeah, Paige ask one of your little friends.

Paige: I'll try. (orbed away)

A few minutes later she orbed back with one Leprechaun.

Leprechaun: Okay here goes nothing. (Took out his gold) "Slanté is tanté" (Then golden

light ran straight towards to Chris. Simon stepped forward. He had his weird hand gesture and started mumbling words and moving both of his hands at the same time.

Simon: "Reverses, returnous, restorato, illuois, residous, incantatem." (With a bit of luck

Chris was turned back to human.

Chris: Whoa! what just happened?

Paige: Long story. Main point is we need to find this Medusa and deal with it.

Phoebe: NO point it can't be destroyed.

Leo: But, we can trap it.

Piper: Trap it where. It's a powerful demon.

Simon: But, with the power of three. Maybe you can trap it back into the book or to another plane. You can't kill it, but you can lock it in the book.

Piper: You should take all of them to the house. (Leo orbed the other students out, so

only the girls, Chris and Simon left in the school.

Simon: I have a feeling it's going to come back.

Paige: To do what? Make my day worse.

Simon: Look maybe I'll lure that thing to the library when it comes back, so that you

Can stuff it back to the book thingy.

Leprechaun: So can I go now?

Phoebe: Yes, thanks for your help by the way.

Leprechaun: My pleasure, you sisters helped us many times. (Then the leprechaun left

the magic school)

(Medusa reappeared in the hall. She immediately attacked everyone with fireballs. Then she opened her mouth and some smoky thingy charged at them. They moved immediately the table, which the smoky substance passed through turned into stone.)

Chris: Great, no only she can stone people by glare, but stoning breaths too.

Paige: Why is it coming back here?

(Medusa blew another smoky breath towards Piper. Simon stepped in front of her.)

Simon: "Deflectus, Protegius, vapourous, evaporato." (The smoke vaporized, gone. Then

Simon alone started firing incantations and spells towards the demon. The whole

room basically became their battlefield. Piper tried to vanquish it, but whenever

she tries to blew Medusa up it just slows her down.)

Phoebe: This is not good. We can't do anything. Besides what does she want? If

only I have my premonitions back.

Medusa: Where's Gideon? I want my revenge.

Paige: Your question answered.

Piper: Gideon is â(Before she could finish the sentence Simon pulled her aside)

Simon: Wait. I know where Gideon is.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Chris were baffled and looked at him.

Simon: But I'm not going to tell you unless you can make me.

(The demon was in rage, she kept throwing attacks at Simon.)

Simon: (Running) Just have a spell ready in the library. I'm going to lead her there.

Chris: No that's too dangerous.

Simon: "Dissecio"(He disappeared. After Simon disappeared, Medusa teleported too

to find him.)

Piper: Hurry we don't have much time. (She opened the book and started copying the

spell on a piece of paper)

Chris: I'll go after him, to make sure he's safe. (Chris orbed)

(In the library)

Medusa and Simon were having a warfare and Simon was losing. He wasn't as powerful as the demon and he was running out of ideas and incantations. He had nowhere to hide. Just when the demon got him to a corner and to question him. Leo and the girls orbed.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige: "We who found you in this place,

Send you back to your very maze.

Drawing the power of three,

To lock it back in the count of three.

(Then the book levitated in the air and Medusa was sucked back into the book. She tried to resist, but the spell was too powerful. A few seconds later, she was locked back into the book. The book was shut tightly, but it was still moving violently.)

Paige: "Bind this book with this very chain,

Send this thing to another plane."

(The book was wrapped by a chain and orbed away)

(Last scene the elder hall)

Elder 1: We have seen everything in the magic school.

Paige: (Sign) I have nothing to say.

Elder 2: We have made our decision.

Elder 3: We have decided not to close down the school.

Phoebe and Paige: What?

Piper: What changed your mind?

Elder 4: Though there was danger in the magic, you all took care of it sufficiently.

We have consider of what you said and we believe you are right. Magic school

is necessary.

Paige: How can I ever thank you?

Elder 1: We are not finished!

Elder 2: Though we have decided not to close down the school now, we are still

having doubts.

Elder 3: That's why we will put the school on probation for a month. If everything

runs smoothly then it can continue, but if something happens then we will

still carry out our original plan.

(All elders orbed away)

(In P3)

The girls were sitting at the bar table drinking. Paige just arrived

Phoebe: How's everything in magic school now?

Paige: Everything is in control. Now that the school was given a chance and another

elder is taking charge of it.

Piper: They're still one teacher short.

Paige: That's why I'm filling in.

Phoebe: So you're quitting your temp jobs?

Piper: I thought it's suppose to help you to find your right career or something?

Paige: I've decided that I should be a teacher at magic school.

Phoebe: You see! My vision did came true. Now if you can excuse me I need to

find my husband like yesterday. (Left the girls and heading towards a guy sitting

nearby.

Paige: She never gives up does she?

Piper: (Laughed)

The end.


	8. Crossovers

**Charmed**

**Fan Fiction: Crossovers I**

It is now the beginning of August, one month have passed since Simon's arrival and Chris' resurrection. Paige currently becomes a teacher at magic school. Piper dedicated most of her time to take care of baby Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe, still 

**works as a columnist.**

(Scene 1) Three o'clock in the afternoon.

Piper and the kids were sitting in the living room. Simon was reading a chemistry textbook nearby also.

Piper: Don't you think it's a bit early to study. I mean a teen like you should go out

and have some fun.

Simon: (Chuckled) With you neurotic son on the watch? I don't think so.

Piper: But you don't have to read a textbook for fun. By the way what grade are you in

now?

Simon: I'm gonna be in grade 12 the next school year.

Piper: Wait. What? I thought you're 15 only.

Simon: I am. Lets just say I skipped a couple of grades.

Piper: (Raised her eyebrows amazed) Wow.

(Chris orbed )

Chris: Mom, how's everything? (Gave her a hug)

Piper: Everything is fine. Are you coming back tonight?

Chris: No I can't. I found suspects that might kill Simon.

Simon: Can't you stop worrying so much.

Chris: (Smiled at him) I've got to go. If you need me call me. (Orbed away)

(Piper turned on the TV. She switched to the news channel.)

TV reporter: (She was at an alley where Simon was attacked before.) Just a few days ago

there have been mysterious killings in that alley. So far six people were

dead. The police stated that the people that were killed have no connection

either in work, or by family. The police have already blocked the

this alley and warned citizens not to go near there especially at night. The

most interesting thing is that the victims all died of blood lost and a bite on

there neck. Seemed like a vampire bite, but inspector Morris who's in

charge emphasized that these are just rumors. There are no such things

as vampires, he said it might be the killer's plan to get the police of his

trail.

Simon: Vampires ehh.

**(Theme song)**

(6.00 PM)

Paige just orbed back from magic school.

Piper: (Piper walking towards her) Paige how's your new job?

Paige: A disaster as usual. Obviously those kids are not cooperating.

Simon: Poor you.

Paige: Simon, since you have nothing to....

Simon: No way I'm going back there. I have enough for a day.

(Phoebe returns home and walked into the living room)

Phoebe: Hey how's everybody doing?

Paige: Screwed.

Phoebe: Me too. I have hundreds of columns that I need to finish and my boss

is giving me so much pressure.

(Scene 2) Dark alley

While the girls and Simon were having a conversation, the dark alley where many people were attacked has unexpected visitors. There were two girls walking in the alley. One of them has blond hair and dressed very stylish and the other has red hair and dressed casually. The girl that has red hair is obviously taller than the other. They both stood in the alley for a few minutes and it seemed like they didn't know what happened. They have no idea where they are, so they just kept walking straight. The girl with the red hair was trembling and scared. The blonde girl however, was quite calm but wary. She was really cautious. She kept looking around to see if anyone was following them or attempt to hurt. Then they've heard footsteps. The echoes of the footsteps were getting stronger and stronger. They were baffled, not knowing what to do. They have no weapons and they were stuck in darkness waiting to be hunted.

The girl with the blonde hair stood in front of the other, attempting to protect her and she seemed embattled. The echoes were getting stronger, faster and clearer. When she turned her head a man lunged at her. The man was weird looking, he had pointed teeth and a distorted face. Apparently the man was a vampire. He placed his fangs to the woman's flesh at her neck attempting to kill her and to feast. The sensation, excitement, and the thrill to see her die slowly and painfully. The pain to the blonde hair girl was excruciating.

(The Manor)

Simon and the girls were still having a peaceful conversation. Then Leo orbed in suddenly and brought with a bad news.

Piper: What took you so long? You're almost late for dinner.

Leo: The dinner have to cancel.

Paige: Something wrong?

Leo: Have you watch the news?

Simon: Yes, the alley and people were killed. So?

Phoebe: Are these people witches?

Leo: No!! but those people were killed by another being. Something that doesn't exist

in this world or plane.

Simon: Aliens?

Leo: From the wounds of the victims, it seems that a vampire killed them.

Phoebe: Vampires are from this world. Isn't it? Why did you say that it's from another

place?

Leo: Because I've seen one of them and they don't look like any other vampires at this

world.

Piper: Did you check the book?

Leo: I did already and I also consulted with the other elders. We discovered that there

was a energy vortex near that alley.

Simon: You mean increasing of power.

Leo: Exactly. Our theory is someone or something must have opened a portal to bring

these things to our world.

Piper: So, we have to go to that alley, track these things. Kill them and close the portal.

Leo: Exactly.

Phoebe: Closing a portal means we need the power of three.

Paige: Okay what about the babies?

Simon: Leo, why don't you take them to magic school?

Leo: Right.

Took Wyatt and baby Chris and orbed to magic school. In about a few minutes later he returned. When he returned the girls and Simon were all dressed up. Phoebe was filling up the potion bottles while Simon was teaching Piper and Paige how to close a portal.

Phoebe: Okay we're all set. Lets go.

Piper: Wait! someone has to tell Chris.

Simon: Can we not. I mean if he knows he'll get sensitive and lock me here.

Paige: We'll call him if we need him. (Paige took Phoebe and Simon, Leo took Piper and orbed to the alley.)

(Scene 3) The Alley

The vampire's attempt to kill the girl with the blonde hair didn't work. The girl immediately fought back like a warrior. The girl wasn't an ordinary girl. She was strong and very good at fighting. It seemed like she has done this so many times that she's use to having to encounter unexpected matters. The girl with the red however, wasn't doing so well. There were approximately three vampires attacking them and two of them were fighting with the blonde girl. The red haired girl was obviously shocked and apparently she wasn't as good as a fighter as the blonde hair girl. She stood holding a pipe in her hands and fighting back. She often got flown to the wall.

When the vampire had almost got the red haired girl a white light shown. Then there were sounds of electricity and it seemed like someone has torn a hole from the mid air. There was a portal and a man with a leather coat jumped out from the portal and slammed the vampire that was about to kill the red haired girl to the wall. The man that just came out of the portal was quite tall with blonde hair jelled backwards. He was wearing a leather coat that goes all the way to his thigh. He immediately fought with the two other vampires.

The girls, Simon and Leo obviously couldn't orb to the alley because of the cops that are stationed there. They were at the exits of the alley, but nobody actually went in. They were obviously trying to wait for the killer to fall into their trap. Paige and the others had to orbed to another alley and then walk over to the entrance.

Paige: Now what do we do? It's all blocked. I suppose Darryl already sent someone to

the alley.

Phoebe: If there are vampires or whatever then magic will expose.

Simon: We have to talk to Darryl.

(Apparently everybody agreed with Simon because they couldn't waste more time. The monster that had been doing all those killings could just appear and kill everyone in a jiffy. So, they all approached to Darryl and attempting to convince him to let them through.)

Darryl: (Furious) (He practically screamed) What! are you mad?

Paige: No we are not. Listen this is not just some killer, it's a vampire or something like

that.

Darryl: I told you specifically that I won't cover for you guys anymore.

Phoebe: If you don't let us through people might die.

Darryl: Look my men are in the alley and if anything happens they'll report to me.

Simon: Have you actually check if they are alright?

Darryl: (He immediately took his walkie talkie and trying to contact his men. There was nothing-exact static. He called again and again, but there was no reply.) "I have to go in"

Paige: And get yourself killed. I don't think so. Look you have to trust us this time

because your men are in trouble and if we don't close this portal more of those

things will come and then nobody could stop them.

Darryl: Fine! But if anything happens.

(They all thanked Darryl and ran straight to the alley. The other policeman stopped them, but Darryl allowed them in. They walked farther into the alley. It was very dark, the streetlights were all broken and torn into pieces. There was a foul smell, a smell of blood. Apparently the vampire had been feeding on blood. When they reached further, they've heard noise. Just by listening it seemed like people fighting)

Blonde girl: Spike! watch out! (The man called Spike ducked and stabbed the vampire with a piper that he found. Then they realized the charmed one arrived.)

Spike: Get out of there! This place is dangerous.(Then he returned to his fight. The red

haired girl ran to the girls)

Red girl: Hurry leave.

She was too late the vampire who was fighting with the blonde girl charged at Phoebe. It pushed her to the wall attempting to bite her. Fortunately with Phoebe's martial arts she punched the vamp's stomach then to its private part. Then she threw him to the wall. The blonde girl said: Not bad. Phoebe replied: You're not so bad yourself. But, they didn't have time to chat. Simon took the red haired girl aside and activated the crystal to form a force field. The force field shielded them from the vamps, so they couldn't harm them in any way.

One of the vamps charged at Leo. Leo fought back, but the vamp was too strong. Leo was hit in the stomach, then the face and the vamp threw him to the wall and he was out cold. Piper immediately raised her hands planning to vanquish the vampire, but it didn't work. The explosion only injured the vampire, but she vanquished it at her second attempt. Suddenly there were more vampires charging at them. They were wondering who they were and where they came from. Then Simon realized that those were the people that were bitten. They've all turned into vampires and they started to attack Paige. She threw the potions, but it didn't work. Same with Piper the potions only injured the vampires. One of the vampires smacked her and threw her to Piper.

Blonde girl: You need to kill it with a stake.

The blonde haired girl was going to stab the vampire, but it took her stake and threw it on the ground. Paige immediately orbed the stake and stabbed the vamp. The red haired girl ran to Simon trying to protect him. When the vampire was about to charge at them the man called Spike ran and fought with the vamp. Then Simon took out his crystal and conjured the force field to protect them. Once the shield was projected the vampires couldn't walk near to them. Paige again slayed two other vampires by orbing pointy objects to them, but she was running out of weapons. Phoebe, on the other hand wasn't better than anyone especially when she doesn't have her active powers. Simon handed the red haired girl the crystal and went to help Phoebe. Just when the vamp was about to bite Phoebe, Simon appeared from nowhere and stood in front of Phoebe.

Simon: (He raised his hands) "Repellious Penetratium" (Then the two vampires who were going after Phoebe were repelled, bounced off to the wall. Before they could stand up and attack, Simon yelled: "Petrificus, blaspherus" Then the vampires were turned into statues. Afterwards the blonde girl, guy called Spike, and the girls have slayed a vampire. A few minutes later all vampires were slayed. They were basically worn out. They looked at each other and went silent for a moment. Then they walked closer and started talking.

Paige: Okay does anyone know what the heck is going on?

Red haired: Are you guys witches?

Phoebe: Naturally. What about you people?

Blonde haired girl: I'm a slayer and I'm Buffy. (Then pointed at the red hair girl and Spike) She's willow a witch also and Spike a vampire with a soul.

Piper: What? vampire!!! (freaked out)

Willow: Don't worry he's on our side.

Buffy: What is this place? Where are we?

Paige: San Francisco.

Willow: San Francisco? We're suppose to be in Sunnydale.

Piper: Sunnydale? Never heard of that place.

Simon: What's a slayer?

Buffy: You know we slay demons and vampires that sort of thing.

Then Simon walked over to the vampires that were stoned. Just when Simon walked to the stoned vampires, Leo gained consciousness and walked over to the girls. Just when Leo was going to ask what has happened, there was a huge electric vortex. It was more like a portal that came from nowhere. This portal sucked everyone except Simon in and was closed immediately. Simon was baffled and traumatized. He had no idea what happened because everything happened so fast he couldn't even catch up. First they encountered vampires that they haven't seen before. Then people saying that they are from another place called Sunnydale, which doesn't exist. Simon was stunned. He heard footsteps and the paces were rapid. He grew wary because it could be another vampire, but it turned out to be Darryl. Darryl looked at the alley and was shocked as usual.

"Where did the girls and the others go? Who are those people that the girls have just encountered? Are they friends or enemies?" Stay tune on the next fanfic.

Next on Charmed: Simon and Chris found a way to contact the girls. Leo is captured by

unknown demons and is in grave danger. Chris was injured badly.

What will happen?


	9. Crossover part II

**Charmed: Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer Part II**

**Last time the charmed ones encountered a brand new species of vampires and people. They helped each other to vanquish the vampires on the loose. Just when they were about to introduce themselves entirely and find some answers, a portal appeared and dragged them to another place.**

Darryl: (Baffled) Where the heck is everybody? I'm telling you I won't cover anymore.

Simon: (Shouted) Chris!!!! Hurry!!!

Chris immediately orbed beside Simon. He was mostly covered in mud.

Chris: This isn't a good time. I just had a huge battle with the swarm demons.

Simon: Too bad this is urgent.

Chris: (Anxious) What happened here? Where's mom and everyone else?

Darryl: Excuse me! The mess!

Simon ignored him.

Simon: Look, I'll explain later. The main point is when we got here we met weird vamps and people that are not from this world. We vanquished them and everybody got

sucked into a huge portal. End of story. I'll tell you the rest of the fairy tale home.

(Looked at Darryl) Right the mess. (Then he massaged his forehead feeling tired)

Chris was mad that Simon didn't tell him about this, but he knew Simon was tired and he didn't have the heart to yell at him.

Chris: No I'll do it. "Let the object of objection be nothing of a dream

as I cause the scene to be unseen"

(Then all the ashes and the statue were orbed away and out of sight. Afterwards more police officers were heading to the alley. Chris immediately grabbed Simon and orbed back to he manor)

(Manor)

After they orbed back to the manor, Chris took a quick shower. Simon used 5 minutes and told Chris what happened at the alley and the new people they have encountered.

Chris: So, a portal just appeared suddenly? I mean without anyone conjuring it?

Simon: Yeah, Leo mentioned that something was weird about that alley. I guess it's the

energy flow or dimensional flaw that kind of stuff.

Chris: What? (Baffled)

Simon: Science. Anyways that's not the point. Question is how do we get them back?

Chris: I guess we can try scrying.

Simon: You know I wouldn't have such a headache if they are actually at this very plane.

Chris: Right. Umm lets try summoning.

Simon: I guess that's the only thing we can do for now.

Simon and Chris walked up to the attic. Simon took the candles in a circle then lit them with matches. Chris and Simon recited the summoning spell and any spell that could have brought them back, but none of them worked.

Chris: They must be really far away.

Simon: I told you. They're probably in another plane and the red haired girl has my

crystal too.

Chris: Then lets conjure a portal so that we can find them.

Simon: Excuse me! I mean you can't just create portals. I mean you don't even know

where they are. Besides I don't think you're that powerful.

Chris: And you are?

Simon: Still. I mean we don't even have an activation energy. If I still have my crystal

then it might work, but.

Chris: You don't.

Simon: OH no I've forgotten about Wyatt and mini you.

Chris: Don't worry just leave them at magic school. They'll be safe there I hope.

Simon: Right.

While Chris and Simon were figuring out how they could possibly find the girls, the portal, which sucked everybody reopened. The charmed ones, Buffy, Willow, Spike and Leo reappeared in a house. They were now in the living room of the house. There were many people especially girls, a whole lot of them staring at them. They grew wary when they noticed their surprised entrance. One of the girls took a cross bow and aimed at them.

Buffy immediately walked in front of the charmed ones and said: "Kennedy stop! It's okay"

Xander: What the hell have you lot been?

Spike: You don't wanna know.

Willow: We just traveled to another world.

Donna: You mean the portal that appeared from nowhere sucked you guys to another world.

Paige (Facing Willow): Let me guess is this what you call Sunnydale?

Willow: Yeah.

Kennedy: Who are they?

Buffy: We just met and slayed some vampires.

Phoebe: We're witches, the charmed ones. If you have heard of our name.

Kennedy: No sorry.

Leo: They wouldn't have this is another world remember.

Piper: So how do we get out of here?

Paige: A spell.

Buffy: Whatever you need to do you have to do it later because there are demons and

vampires all over this house.

Phoebe: (Shocked) You mean here!

Donna: NO they're outside waiting to charge in and kill us.

Paige: Interesting.

(Xander came back from the window)

Xander: They are not moving.

Willow: Maybe they're still waiting for instructions.

Buffy: Listen everyone! Grab a weapon. These demons might just bust in any time now.

(Anxious) Willow, you think you can hold them off with your hocus pocus?

Willow: I think I might.

Anya: Excuse me! But, I don't think we would want her to do the magic around here.

Buffy: We don't have a choice.

Paige: Anything we can do to help?

Kennedy: Just try to keep alive and stay out of our way. Just stay with us.

Phoebe: (Smirked) You have no idea the danger we face everyday. I don't think

we'll be in your way.

(Donna walked back from the window. She was shocked and shaky.)

Buffy: Donna what happened?

Donna (Took a deep breath): There are at least 20 men and an ancient vampire you

fought last time.

Spike: The men we can handle, but the ancient monster. I doubt even all of us put

together couldn't even hurt it one bit.

Paige: We can help!

Willow: No I don't think so. We need to protect your safety, since we dragged you into

this.

Anya: Uh oh! They're coming in.

The atmosphere was definitely tense and everybody was embattled. Everyone was holding a weapon and the charmed ones were given weapons also. There were swords, stakes and crossbows. There was a huge bang at the door. The 20 men dressed in cloaks were forcing into the house. Willow was standing in a corner trying to overcome her fear of magic by trying to float objects and to keep her mental state the way it is. Though everyone tried hard to block the door, they were out numbered. About a few minutes later the door was busted and the men with cloaks and eyes that are scared marches into the house of Buffy's.

(Magic School)

(Chris just orbed Simon and himself to magic school. While Simon was checking the library for any way to find the charmed ones and Leo, Chris was checking on his mini self and Wyatt to ensure their safety. Then Chris walks back to the main hall to help Simon.

Chris: Have you found anything?

Simon: (Exhaled) Yes as a matter of fact. I've got something. I know how to create a

gateway even if we don't possess powerful magic, but we need lots of catalysts.

Chris: Catalysts?

Simon: Things that can provide us for energy or to lower down the power needed to

conjure a portal.

Chris: But we don't even know where they are? There's no point. I mean we can't even

scry them. (He sat down and laid on the table. He was worn out and worried)

Simon: I think I have a way to locate them.

Chris: How?

Simon: We would need to thank the girl who took my crystal because I think we can use

my crystal as a transmitter to find out your mother's location. The problem is thatwe need tones of potions and ingredients. So, I'll go find the signal and write

a spell and you will mix the potions and find the key ingredients. (pointing at the

book on the desk) It's on the book.

Chris: Okay. (He grabbed the book and orbed away)

(Buffy's house)

20 men that are cloaked are blind marched into the house and started assaulting the girls especially Buffy. There's a lot of commotion in the house. Everybody is busy fighting including the charmed ones.

Phoebe: (Frustrated): This is gonna take forever. (She just knocked out another cloaked man)

Paige: What then?

Piper: Spell hurry!!

Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood together and holding their hands: "Calling to the power of

three to vanquish

evil who dwells in

front of me."

Then the 20-cloaked men were vanquished immediately.

Buffy: What the hell just happened?

Paige: We vanquished them with a spell.

Anya: Nice world. If only we can vanquish those guys with a rhyme.

(Manor)

Chris and Simon are in the attic and Chris just orbed back.

Chris: (Exhausted) How's the spell going?

Simon: I think it should work. Have you got the potion?

Chris: Yeah, but how exactly do we find them?

Simon: By tracking my crystal. I've already done a spell. Okay, can you pass me that bag?

(Chris walked over to the couch took the back pack and gave it to Simon. Then Simon put it on as he is drawing the charmed sign on the wall.)

Chris: What's inside? It's so heavy.

Simon: Just stuff. Are you ready?

Chris: Lets do it.

Simon took a deep breath and he looked really worried. Then Chris walked over and gave him hug.

Chris: What's going on? Are you okay?

Simon: Well it's just that if anything happens we might die.

Chris: (Grabbed his hand) Don't worry.

Simon (Smiled). Then he put the book of Shadows into his bag and starting to cast the spell simultaneously.

Chris and Simon: "A portal gate we summon now

to take us anywhere where our family can be found

take us where crystal takes place.

send us to that very space."

Simon: throw the potion!

After the spell was cast Chris threw the potion to the wall. Then the attic became very windy even though the windows weren't opened. There is electricity all over the charmed sign, but they still couldn't see a portal.

Chris: Damn it! The spell and the potion are not strong enough!

Simon walked towards the wall: Increases, incantus, portellus, transferus, illeo, allieo, transportus, teleporto. (He fired the spell right at the wall. After the incantation was cast a portal appeared.

Chris: It worked!

Simon: Hurry! It's not gonna hold. (Anxious)

Chris grabbed his hand.: don't worry.

Then they both ran to the portal and vanished. After they entered the portal it closed immediately.

(Sunnydale, Buffy's living room)

Just when everybody thought the demons they encountered were all vanquished, an ugly looking vampire walked right into the house. It was ugly and bald, but it accentuates an frightening sensation. Buffy immediately realized what that thing is. It is ancient vampire, she have fought with one before. It couldn't be slayed by stabbing them and they are very powerful also. Buffy immediately charged at it, but it threw her to the wall. Spike and Buffy ran over to the vampire and starts fighting.

Willow: ( shouting): Stand back!!

Spike and Buffy quickly ran behind Willow.Willow: Sebian protegio!! (Then her pupils dilated showing that she's using powerful magic. A force field appeared from nowhere and the vampire couldn't get pass it. Though the spell worked, Willow looks like that she couldn't hold on.

Xander: Willow! Are you okay?

Buffy: How long can you hold this?

Willow: Not for long! (Shaky)

A portal appeared beside them and Simon and Chris fell out.

Simon: Oh my God! it worked! (smiled)

Chris: Mom! Dad!

Leo: Guys this is not the time.

Kennedy: We need to leave now! Willow's hurting!

Simon turned over and saw the vampire struggling trying to penetrate the force shield.

The other teenage girls, which are potential slayers left one by one immediately.

Buffy: Come on! (Facing to the others)

The Charmed ones and Leo, Simon and Chris were about to follow the others. Then Willow finally reached her limit. The vampire penetrated the shield. Willow was so tired, so fell down to the floor. Buffy and Spike went and fought with the vampire, trying to buy some time, so that everyone can escape. But, their attempt didn't work. The vampire threw them both to the wall. As it comes nearer, Piper tried to vanquish it but it didn't work. The explosions only injured it a bit. Then Paige orbed all pointy objects in the house attempting to kill it. Again nothing happened to the vampire, it just pulled all the weapons out and charged at them. Then Chris used his telekinesis and threw the vampire to the wall.

Simon took out a vanquishing potion. As he was about to throw the potion he yelled: Piper blow it up!

Piper (Baffled: What? I can't. I tried already.

Simon: Just do it! (Then he threw the potion right at the vampire and Piper raised her hands attempting to vanquish the vampire simultaneously. There was a huge explosion and the vampire was burning in flames. On Piper's second attempt, she finally killed the vampire.

Anya: Oh My God! What just happened?

Willow (Shocked): I've never seen anything so powerful.

Leo: Our worlds or sort of different. In our world these three are the most powerful

witch.

Donna: Okay what do we do now?

Buffy: Seal the door. I'm not sure if they're gonna send more demons to kill us.

The other girls did what they were told and sealed the door. After a while of commotion, the rest of the people left the living room and went to their rooms.

Buffy and the others sat at the couch having a serious conversation. The only ones that are present are: Buffy, Willow, Donna, Xander, Anya and the Charmed ones gang.

Paige: So how in the world are we gonna get back to our world?

Simon: Don't worry I brought the book.

Phoebe: Thank God you did.

Leo: But, the problem is I don't think it's a coincidence that portal appeared and brought us to this world.

Anya: So you're saying someone planned this?

Willow: But, who would have that much power and why?

Piper: And we don't even know if it is the villains in your world or ours that did this to us.

Simon: Maybe both sides are working together?

Buffy: What do you mean?

Simon: Well, just think about it. I mean this obviously needs lots of planning and why do

they chose this plane. There are many different planes. Besides the portal

appeared right next to you people, meaning someone from both worlds are

keeping a close watch on us.

Chris: I agree.

Xander: But the problem is how do we find out?

Then a demon appeared from nowhere and started throwing fireballs. Spike charged at the demon and threw him to the wall. When Spike was approaching to the demon the demon threw a fireball straight at him. Fortunately Piper immediately froze it and saved his life.

Simon opening his bag: Paige! the crystals!

Paige yelled: Crystals! Circle! (She telekinetically orbed the crystal cage around the

demon and trapped it.

Demon: Damn it!

Anya: Neat trick.

Paige: Thanks.

Phoebe: That's our demon alright. The teleporting, fireballs. Must be.

Demon yelled: I'll tell you nothing!

The door was bust open and a cloaked man ran into the room and released the demon. But, instead of helping him to escape, he killed the demon.

Simon: Crystal cages that are here.

Trap this person from here to there.

The crystals orbed around the man and trapped him.

Chris: Smart move.

Buffy walked over: Tell us everything you know now!!

Demon: I'll tell you hell!!

Willow: This is not helping.

Willow gave Simon back his crystal. Simon asked Chris to hold the crystal for him. Then he walked over to the demon and reached his hand into the crystal cage and touched him.

Simon's eyes were turned into ghostly white just like the time when he was extracting memories from a demon. The crystal at Chris' hand vibrated violently and projected a hologram. The hologram showed a very dark and enormous cave. There were about two people present and one of them was Barbas. The other man was in a cloaked and had his face covered.

Phoebe: What the?

Paige: Barbas?

The other one was a person dressed in the clothes of a priest.

Xander: He's the first.

Anya: Let me guess, evil villains from both of our worlds combined forces to eliminate us.

Piper: Sounds like the plan.

Hologram:

Barbas: We've already got the charmed ones involved. We can eliminate all of them once

and for all. Why aren't you doing anything? I've should have brought them to my

world.

Unknown: I have my worries. Besides I think we should be more careful.

Barbas walked over and frowned.

Barbas: I sensed your fear. You fear that they will find out about us. Please no one would

have known. Besides what if they know? We have an army of demons and vamps

waiting for our command.

Unknown: Yes I guess so. I think we should start by.....

Just when the unknown person was going to say his plan, the hologram was going static. The cloaked man was suffering and having some sort of seizure. Then the hologram was gone and the crystal stopped shimmering and returned to a normal crystal. Simon fell down on the floor. Leo immediately went over and helps him up.

Leo: Are you okay? What happened?

Simon: Nothing it's just tiring.

Simon walked over and attempting for second try, but an arrow flew straight towards the man. The arrow aimed at his head. The moment the arrow landed at his head, he was dead instantly.

Simon: All the work for nothing.

Buffy: At least we know who's after this.

Xander: That man is probably the first.

Piper: But how do we stop them. We don't even know what they are planning to do.

Willow: I think the main thing is to get you lot back to your world, so that their plan

won't happen.

Paige: Yeah, but we don't have anything.

Chris: Actually we have. Simon brought the book and tones of potion ingredients and

spell books. (As he was showing them the backpack)

Buffy: You guys should be tired. Why don't we deal with this in the morning.

(Buffy and Willow showed them where they will be sleeping for the night. The charmed ones were giving one room and the boys another room.)

Next morning, Simon woke up and found everyone was gone. Nobody was in the room and he was worried. Then he decided to search for the others, just then a demon ran to the room and lunged at Simon. It was obviously strangling him, but Simon couldn't fight back after all he's just a fifteen year old kid. Just when he was about to killed, Spike ran into the room, pulled the demon away and threw it to the wall. He lunged at the demon and started fighting. The first few minutes Spike was winning and beating the demon up, but the demon was quite big. It then threw Spike to the wall and then lunged it's huge fists at Spike's stomach with all its strength. Spike crouched on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Then the demon smacked him in the face and beating him up, while Simon was trying very hard to activate the crystal and save Spike. Just when the demon was about to kill Spike, Simon stood up and recited an incantation. Then there were red smoky things from his fingers and charged at the demon. The demon was weakened by Simon's spell. It let go of Spike and crouched on the ground, defenseless. Simon repeated the incantation and eventually vanquished it with a charmed spell.

Spike got up and approached to Simon: Are you okay?

Simon (Nervous): Err. are you okay?

Spike: Seems like you saved me instead of me saving you.

Simon trying to catch is breath: right

Spike: You don't mind about the curtains right? You know...

Simon: I know, you're a vampire.

Spike: Umm the others went to the school and searched for school, since it's the hell mouth and everything.

Simon: Right.

While at the high school, everything seemed quite normal. The principal Wood, gave the charmed ones, Leo and Chris a quick tour of the school and of course the basement. Everything seemed normal and peaceful, until a girl screamed in the bathroom. She found her friend dead in one of the cubicles. The victim was bruised badly and had teeth marks on her. The principal immediately evacuated the students and sent them back home. Buffy and the others were at her office trying to figure out what was going on.

(Office)

Paige: What the hell was going on?

Phoebe: Vampires? Or those freaky cloaked man?

Buffy: I don't know, but whatever they are they're taking action fast.

Leo: What about exposure?

Donna: They don't really care.

Donna looked at the window and realized the sky was dark and covered by clouds. The strange thing was that the sun was also covered.

Piper: This doesn't look good.

(Back at Buffy's house)

Simon: I have a feeling something is wrong.

Spike worried: Buffy and the others.

Simon: I think we should find them. Fast! (Simon and Spike took off with Spike's motorcycle.)

(School)

Buffy and the others were armed and embattled. There were about five vampires that attacked them. As they were running away from the vampires, which came from nowhere Leo stayed the last to try to keep a look out. Then within a second two demons covered his mouth and grabbed him to the side. The others didn't notice Leo's disappearance. The demons had Leo in an arm lock. Leo tried to fight back, but he couldn't. Then he tried to orb, but a mysterious person appeared suddenly snapped his finger and Leo couldn't orb.

Unknown person: Take him away. Alive! I have question that I want to be answered. (the man vanished)

The demons nodded. Leo shot lighting at those demons, but it seems they're immune to physical abuse. One demon had him in an arm lock again and the other punched him hard at his waist, again and again until he was knocked out cold. Then Buffy and the others finally realized Leo was kidnapped.

Piper (worried): Leo!!!! Leo! Oh no, why isn't answering my calls?

Phoebe: Don't worry I think he can take care of himself.

Piper: But he could have orbed!

Xander: We can't worry about that now.

Willow: Don't worry, we'll find him later.

Simon ran in front of them and said: Help! guys! I'm so glad I found you.

The others ran towards him.

Paige: What happened? I thought you were at the house.

Buffy: Where's Spike? He's supposed to be with you.

Simon looked baffled: Err. Spike yeah. He left, he said he had something to do. Anyways

I just saw demons that kidnapped Leo.

Chris: What? Mom we have to go after them.

Xander: But how did you get here? You shouldn't be here before.

Simon: I cast a spell to find you guys (Panicking) Come one!

Chris ran to Simon.

Buffy: Wait! This doesn't sound right.

Chris eyed at Simon and stepped away: You know what, you don't sound like Simon.

Simon: What do you mean! You don't trust me!

Willow: None of this makes sense.

Paige: Besides Simon doesn't usually panic.

Then another Simon and Spike stepped in.

Simon: That's because this thing is not me.

The other Simon pointed at the other one: He's the fake one. He's a demon. I bet it is.

Spike: Buffy!

Simon: Oh please! (raised his fingers) : "Undo the spell that has been done

Return his appearance from three, two, one." (The fake Simon turned into another person, into Buffy)

Buffy: You!!

The first: (Smiled and disappeared)

Chris: Err. People!!! Just for your information, there are vamps charging at us you know.

Xander: We're surrounded.

Buffy: Did you bring weapons?

Spike: Loads.

Paige: Fine then we can kick some vampire butt. (Looked at Spike) No offense.

Spike: None taken.

Buffy: Everybody take a weapon and fight. Spike stay behind and watch Simon.

Simon: What! I don't need to be watched.

Paige: No need. (Walked to the bag and took out the stakes. The vampires ran at them.)

"Stakes" Then the stakes orbed to the vampire's heart and they were killed. There

were more vamps approaching to them. Piper blew up the other ones. Then they

ran to the other side of the hall and left the building.

(Back at Buffy's house, everybody sat down at the living room trying to catch their breath. Piper and Chris were worried about Leo and kept fussing on how to find him.)

Chris: Guys! Look we have to find dad. He could be in danger.

Kennedy: If they wanted to kill him, they would have done so. Why kidnap him?

Chris (Furious): What do you suggest? We stay here and let him rot!

Kennedy: No, I didn't say that.

Buffy: We're gonna find and save before anything happens to him.

Xander: The question is how.

Anya: A track and locator spell?

Willow: Yeah, that might work.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige walked to the living from the kitchen.

Phoebe: Well, we tried scrying, but nothing worked.

Paige: Looks like our magic is blocked.

Willow: Okay, I'll try. (Later she did the track and locator spell, but it didn't work either.

Piper: Oh no!!

Next on charmed: Simon and Willow found a way to locate Leo. Chris is desperate and

reckless. He searched for Leo alone, without knowing the terror that is waiting for him to come.


	10. Crossover part III

**Charmed: Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer Part III**

Last on charmed, the Charmed ones the Buffy found out who brought them to this mess. It turns out that they fell into someone's trap. Leo was kidnapped and held captive at the first's whereabouts.

(Living room)

Simon: Guys I think Willow and I just figured out a way to find Leo.

Piper (Anxious): How?

Willow: A summoning spell.

Phoebe: But, we tried that already.

Paige: And I thought you tried your hocus pocus too?

Simon: This time is more like combining our resources together and made up a new spell.

My incantations and hers.

Chris: So? Lets do it.

Anya: Wait! This never happened before. Combining magic from both worlds. Sounds

risky.

Willow: Yeah, so that's why we have to do a few tests first.

Buffy: I guess that's what we can do.

Xander: I just don't understand one thing.

Donna: what?

Xander: I mean how could Spike go to the school in broad daylight.

Simon smiled and so did Spike.

Anya: Yeah that is queer.

Simon: The clouds covered the sun, but the main thing is I made a sun blocking

potion.

Phoebe: What? (Laughing) So you put suntan on him?

Paige: That actually works?

Simon: Apparently it did.

Chris: Hello! (furious) Can we get back to the main point? Please!

Simon: Sorry! (Grabbed Willow and walked away to the kitchen.)

While Simon, Willow and Donna were trying to test out their new summoning spell they just made, Leo gained consciousness. He opened his eyes and he realized that he was in some sort of cave. There were guards standing beside him, probably watching him. He was chained also. He tried orbing, but it didn't work. Then he tried spells and his powers, but his magic is blocked. Then Barbas appeared.

Barbas (laughing): Looks like how's the winner now.

Leo (Fuming): You bastard!! (Trying to break the chain and get to him)

Barbas: Uh ah. I wouldn't try that if I were you.

Leo: You are the cause of my son's death.

Barbas: Well he came back from the dead right? I suppose everybody's happy. But

I'll make sure that he'll be dead again along with the charmed ones too.

Unknown voice: Barbas! That's enough. I want a moment with the elder.

Barbas: As you wish. (Laughed and left the cave)

Then there was a man in a cloak. Leo couldn't see his face and was surprised that the man knew who his is.

Unknown: I suppose you're wondering why I planned this trap and why I'm consulting

Barbas for help. I didn't want to ask for his help, but I had no choice.

Leo: Who are you? What do you want?

Unknown: What I want is power! The power to conquer the world, yours and mine.

Leo: You're insane.

Unknown: Oh no I'm not. With you I have all information from you world. Besides this

world is pretty much mine anyways. (Then he took of his cloak. Leo looked at

him and was extremely shocked. He's been never that surprised before.)

(Buffy's living room)

Chris: Are you guys done?

Donna: Yeah! It should work.

Piper: Should? Sounds risky.

Willow: There's no guarantee for magic.

Chris: Okay let's do this.

Simon: Umm we'll need candles.

Anya went the kitchen and brought five candles.

Simon: Transferous, trasportus, conictatus. (The candles from Anya's hands vanished and reappeared at the center of the living room in the formation of a circle.) "Luminous" (Then the candles were lit)

Paige: You ready?

Chris: I'll do the summoning. (Simon gave Chris the paper and Chris starts reciting it)

(Back at the cave)

Leo (Shocked): Wyatt!! How? Why? I thought you are good.

Wyatt: That's what you thought. Too bad. The future didn't change.

Leo: NO!! Why are you doing this?

Wyatt: I don't have time for this father. Tell me about the charmed ones, your world.

every bit of knowledge you have.

Leo: NO ! I refuse. This is not the son that I have.

Wyatt: You better! (he threatened)

Leo: NO!

Wyatt was very pissed. One of the guards grabbed Leo's neck and pushed him to the wall. Then he starts beating him up. Wyatt broke the chains and threw Leo to the other side of the wall. Leo couldn't fight back, he don't want to fight against his own son; his flesh and blood.

Wyatt (yelled): Tell me now and you won't suffer. I'll let you die peacefully.

Leo: Stop it Wyatt. I know deep down you're still good. Fight it!

Wyatt rolled his eyes: Stubborn elder. (Instructed the guard to keep hitting Leo)

Leo was chained again to the wall. The guard gave no mercy, he gave in all he's got. Leo was bruised and injured badly. After he was chained again, the guard punched him in the stomach continuously. Leo was hurt already and kept yelling in agony. He was hurt physically and mentally. His own son telling a demon to kill his father. The beatings weren't getting slower. Then the guard starts slashing Leo with a whip. Leo's shirt got torn off. His chest and his back were all injured, there was blood everywhere. The wounds made from the whips were bloody. There was a huge bruise at his abdomen.

Wyatt: Stop! (The guard stopped) So? You made your decision.

Leo: Please Wyatt! (Shaky) You don't have to be like this.

Wyatt: Continue.

(Living room)

Chris: Sonamous, transferous, trasportus, allevra, foundouous. (Then white lights surrounded Chris and he disappeared.)

Phoebe: I thought the spell was suppose to bring Leo back.

Piper: Where did he go?

Simon: Uh oh. Maybe the spell wasn't meant to bring Leo back.

Donna: But to bring the person to Leo.

Piper: Chris could be in danger.

Paige: We need to go after him.

Buffy: Wait! We'll need planning and weapons.

(Cave)

Chris arrived in the cave. He looked around and tries to find his father. Then he saw Leo and he couldn't believe what he saw. He ran to him, shocked to see his father injured like this.

Chris (Shouted): Dad! What happened?

Leo opened his eyes: Chris? Run!! It's a trap!

Wyatt and his demon guards: Too late! Little bro.

Chris: You bastard! What have you done? I knew you're not good.

Wyatt: Took you long enough.

Chris: He's you father too. How could you?

Wyatt: I don't care really.

Chris was furious. He didn't even think and ran to Wyatt attempting to hit him, but the guards smacked Chris and Chris fell on the ground. The guard placed his foot on his chest and stepped on him hard. (Wyatt kneeled down and said: "You know little bro. That is why you never win. The goodness what you call softens you." He smiled) The guard kicked Chris in the stomach and then jabbed his foot on him. Chris was thrown to the other wall. Chris lie on the ground defenseless crouching. Then white lights appeared and Simon sent everyone to the cave. There were Buffy, the charmed ones, Willow and Spike.

Piper (screamed): Oh my God! Leo! Chris!.

She ran to Leo and cried. Paige immediately orbed the chains away freeing Leo. Piper wrapped his arms around Leo and cried. Leo was too tired, he placed his hand to her head and said: "It's alright. You have to save our sons."

Piper: Wyatt? How could you do such a thing?

Spike ran over to the guard that was beating Chris and fought with him. Simon walked over to Chris and helped him up. Then Simon realized Chris was stabbed in the stomach.

Simon: He could do this is because he or it is not Wyatt. I believe.

Buffy: He's the first.

Simon and Chris walked over to Leo.  
  
Simon: (tears) Leo are you okay?

Leo: Don't worry. Chris. (Planning to heal Chris, but he was injured badly also. Chris was unconscious. Leo was pale, he lost a lot of blood.)

Several vampires ran towards them, Paige and Phoebe went and help Buffy and the others. Phoebe threw potions while, Paige orbed stakes at the vampires. Piper was in rage, with a blast she vanquished three vampires. The fake Wyatt walked closer: "Mom"

Piper stopped and looked at him.

Buffy: Don't believe him he's not real.

Simon: OH you liar! (Raised his hands and fired a spell at the first)

First: It's no use. (Then he was thrown to the wall)

Simon: I can't touch you, but a spell can harm you. ""Undo the spell that has been done

Return his appearance from three, two, one"

Then the first got all blurry and vanished. Piper stood up and vanquish vampires near by.

Simon took out his crystal.

Simon: Come on, please work. "Commence incanto healio ammendo."

(But the crystal didn't move and showed no sign of magic. Simon tried again and again but it was no use. Leo and Chris is dying but he couldn't do anything. A demon charged at them and Spike immediately ran and stopped it. Spike got thrown away. Simon was pissed, just when the demon was about to hit him. He disappeared and reappeared at the demon's back. The demon looked back and Simon used a spell threw it to the wall and knocked it out. Simon kneeled down to Leo not knowing what to do. Leo told him that it's okay, but Simon was still crying. He couldn't see Leo and Chris both his family and loved are dying. He placed his hands on Leo's chest and there was a blue light shone on Leo's wounds. Simon had no idea what he was doing, but Leo was recovering and a minute later he was healed. Leo immediately ran to Chris and healed him in a second. The others ran to them and Willow reversed the spell and send all of them back to the living room.

(Living room)

Paige: That was sure an interesting trip.

Chris: I almost died back there. Can't you believe that?

Phoebe: What's more interesting is that Simon can heal.

Piper: You saved them again.

Simon: Well, that was weird. I managed to heal you guys without the crystal.

Leo: I guess we should be heading back to our world. The sooner the better.

Buffy: I agree. Willow, Donna! Is the spell ready?

Willow: Yeah!

Spike stood beside Simon: Thanks for saving my butt.

Simon (Laughed) You are so funny. You saved me.

Spike: I tried, but it seems like you saved me again and again.

Anya: Everything is ready.

Chris drew the charmed sign and Simon had the potion ready. The charmed ones were ready to leave.

Paige: I guess this is it.

Piper: thanks for everything.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Buffy: Nah you saved us too right?

Phoebe: Good luck with your world.

Willow: You too.

Then the charmed ones recited the spell and then Simon threw the potion and formed a portal. They walked into it and returned to the manor's attic.

The End


End file.
